Proxima Lição:Amar!
by LiLiSaN
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura é aluna do 2º ano,e junto com os seus colegas de classe,conhecem o novo Professor de Matemática...!UA Sem Magia.FINALMENTE DE VOLTA!O.o !Cap.6!Comentários,ONEGAI!
1. Nani Sensei Atarashii ?

Houve um probleminha pra postar a estória, mas finalmente consegui, ainda to tentando me adaptar por aki  'u_u ... 

Essa é uma historia eu to adorando fazer... É sobre um amor proibido, e que amor hein? 

Sakura e Cia não me pertencem...Só essa estória é claro

Colégio de Tomoeda 8:00 da amanha 

Uma garota de cabelos pretos que iam até as costas, possuidora de lindos olhos azuis, esperava aflita no portão do colégio de Tomoeda, ela acabara de ouvir o sinal do colégio tocar, avisando que era hora de entrar pra suas devidas salas e a pessoa que esperava não havia chegado, quando já havia decidido a entrar no colégio, ouviu uma voz atrás de si...Ela e a garota que havia chegado vestiam saias pretas até os joelhos e umas blusas brancas com uma gravatinha vermelha e com o símbolo do colégio.

"TOMOYO!!".Uma garota que via correndo parou atrás dela ofegante, ela possuía os cabelos castanhos claros ate o pescoço, ou seja, curtos, e lindos olhos verdes cativantes, agora ela tomava um pouco de ar, e depois olhou pra amiga muito sem jeito...

"Bom Dia Tomoyo!".Disse depois de um sorriso e viu amiga indo ate ela...

"Bom Dia Sakura, como sempre atrasada né?-Sua amiga dava um sorriso e sakura sorria sem jeito e logo foi puxada por Tomoyo- vamos entrar, e reze pra professora não ter entrando ainda na sala!".

"Já comecei!".Afirmou Sakura.O colégio de Tomoeda era realmente muito bonito, Sakura junto com Tomoyo e as outras amigas, estudavam a mais de anos ali, que por insistência delas e do outros alunos o diretor resolveu colocar até o Ensino Fundamental.As duas estavam agora com 16 anos e no 2º ano e também havia prometido que iriam pra faculdade juntas.Elas haviam se tornado em duas belas jovens (se vc não consegue imaginar Sakura grandinha já viu as fotos dela em Tsubasa: reservoir chronicle?Se não viu procure na net, quem tem!).

Ambas haviam subido mais que depressa a escada que dava pra sua sala, e finalmente chegaram e logo que entraram duas meninas começaram a aplaudi-las sorrindo...

"Parabéns, pra vocês duas!".Disse uma garota com os cabelos curtos lisos e castanhos escuros que iam ate o pescoço e possuía uma partia que ia até as sobrancelhas e usava óculos, ela trazia um livro de baixo do braço esquerdo e aparentava ter 16 como as outras garotas.

"E os meus também, afinal chegaram antes da professora!".Aplaudia também a outra sorrindo era uma garota também de cabelos curtos quem iam até o queixo.E disse tudo sorrindo

"Bom dia Naoko e Rika e... bem obrigada!".Disse Tomoyo e Sakura também deu seu bom dia, e logo em seguida foram ate elas...

"Cadê a Chiraru?".Perguntou Sakura não a vendo perto delas.

"Está ali!".Disse Rika sorrindo e apontando pro final da sala, e logo pode ser ver uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros repartidos e presos em duas chiquinhas e enforcava um garoto que estava de olhos fechados e com o dedo apontado pra cima e logo a mesma, ou seja, Chiraru acenou pra as amigas e continuou a enforcar o pobre do Yamazaki.

"Provavelmente ele contou alguma mentira novamente...".Disse Naoko balançando a cabeça negativamente...Enquanto as outras davam risos...Sakura no mesmo instante notou o livro que Naoko segurava...Tomoyo e Chiraru riam e depois começaram a conversar

"É... Naoko?Que livro é esse?Não parece ser o de aula...".Disse com as mãos pra trás e bem curiosa...

"Esse livro-Ela de repente ficou com brilhos nos olhos e continuou-é um livro de terror!!!"Disse emocionada deixando Sakura com muito arrependimento de ter perguntado e com muito medo...

"Te-r... -ele engoliu seco e completou-Terror...".

"É tão legal quer que eu leia algumas partes mais aterrorizantes pra você Sakura?".

"Uiuiu não... não precisa se incomodar Naoko!".Disse rindo sem jeito...

"Mas não é nenhum incomodo... escuta só...".Nesse instante aproximou um garoto, o mesmo usava óculos, possuía cabelos pretos caídos, quer dizer, a cor de seus cabelos parecia mais azul escuro, e de pele bem branca.Aparentava tranqüilidade e falou gentilmente com as garotas...

"Bom dia meninas!".Disse sorrindo e ouviu todas dizendo em coro                                                                                                                                       

"Bom dia".Ele olhou pra Sakura e depois olhou pra Tomoyo que sorriu para ele...

"Atrapalho em algo?".Perguntou o mesmo

"Não Eriol, em nada!".Disse Sakura ainda com medo, quando Naoko ia falar em algo...  

"Lá vem o diretor!!!".Gritou um garoto que havia acabado de entrar na sala...

"Ah que pena depois eu leio pra você ta Sakura?".Disse Naoko sentando e sorrindo, em quanto Sakura continuava rindo sem jeito e foi caminhando pra sua carteira respirando aliviada, e por gentileza Eriol deixou Tomoyo passar primeiro a mesma sorriu...

"Obrigada por ter salvado a Sakura por mim Eriol".Disse Tomoyo em seu ouvido, Eriol a olhou e disse.

"Não há de que, minha querida Tomoyo...".Ambos sorriram pra si, esses sorrisos pareciam significar algo mais que amizade... 

As duas se sentaram e Tomoyo cochichou:

"Você realmente não gosta desses tipos de historias não é Sakura?".Disse rindo, e viu amiga balançar a cabeça roboticamente confirmando o que a amiga disse.

A porta da sala foi aberta e logo entrou um senhor baixinho, aparentando já idade, com cabelos brancos e usava óculos e aparentava ser bem gentil...

"Bom dia classe!".Disse subindo um degrau que dava para o quadro e para a mesa do professor...

"Bom dia Sr Tanaka!".Respondeu a classe só não Sakura que estava olhando pela janela, vendo sua amiga Rei (Pra quem não se lembra essa garota, é quem ela cuida da carta corrida, nuns dos episódios de Sakura...) correndo junto com as outras meninas.Rei possuía cabelos curtos, meios castanhos.Ela corria com muita determinação, e agora durante esse treinamento estava em terceiro lugar e lutava para ultrapassar aa outras garotas, ela ultrapassou a segunda e já estava quase na linha de chegada e Rei usou todas as suas ultimas forças e ultrapassou a primeira corredora chegando a linha de chegada, e Sakura que acompanhava a corrida, vibrou...       

"ISSO!".Gritou Sakura se levantado da cadeira.Nesse instante todos se voltaram para ela, e só agora ela havia percebido o que tinha feito, e começou a surgir gotas na sua cabeça...

"Algum problema senhorita?".Perguntou o diretor gentilmente e sorria.

"N-ão desculpe".Disse sem jeito e se sentando e Tomoyo a olhava rindo da sua atitude...

"Como eu ia dizendo, a professora de vocês teve que viajar por problemas pessoais e como nos não queríamos que vocês, alunos não ficassem atrasados com relação à matéria dela, a substituímos por um novo professor que a partir de hoje dará aulas de Matemática, no lugar dela, peço que entre professor...".

Nesse instante a porta foi aberta novamente e entrou um homem muito bonito tinha cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, e de expressão bastante seria, aparentava ter uns 25 anos era realmente muito lindo de uma presença marcante.Os alunos sentiriam um calo frio ao vê-lo, mas as alunas ficaram encantadas e cochichavam entre si...O professor conversou um pouco com diretor que depois se foi... Sakura continuava a prestar atenção de novo, onde Rei e as outras garotas, estavam numa espécie de rodinha falando entre si, Rei olhou pra cima e viu Sakura na janela, sorriu e acenou, Sakura sorrindo fez o mesmo.

"Sakura -chamou tomoyo- ele é muito bonito né?".Disse também cochichando. 

"Quem Tomoyo?".Disse não entendo nada, estava distraída como sempre e olhava para a amiga que sorriu com a mão direita cobrindo o nariz e a boca (é jeito q agente faz pra contar algo pra alguém no ouvido!) e usou outra para apontar e disse:

"Ele...''. Sakura olhou para frente e viu um homem de costas, pois ele escrevia seu nome no quadro, e no momento que ele se virou, para Sakura parecia que o corpo e o rosto dele se viravam de forma lenta que pareciam se repetir na sua cabeça varias vezes e finalmente o viu... Seu coração começou a bater fora do comum, suas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelha, suas mãos começavam a soar e no mesmo momento completou seu pensamento:

"Ele é lindo!".Sakura não tinha percebido que Tomoyo havia percebido tudo o que acontecia com ela...

Os alunos ainda cochichavam entre si fazendo barulho o professor finalmente falou:

"Silencio, por favor...".Nesse instante o silencio reinou ali, não se ouvia nem sequer um barulho, o novo professor percebeu que era olhado intensamente, diferente dos outros olhares dos alunos e seguiu este olhar, dando de cara com uma aluna, que não parava de olhar-lo, ele pode observar que era uma aluna muito bonita e de repente ele corou... "Seus olhos são lindos e ela... espera isso é... antiprofissional!".O professor conclui os seus pensamentos que o assustaram e logo tentou afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, afinal aquilo que ele acabara de pensar era proibido...Mas era verdade...

"Bem eu me chamo Shoran Li, como o diretor mesmo disse, o seu novo professor de matemática, não sou daqui, mas já aprendi muito bem o idioma de vocês e espero que possamos nos dar muito bem, não tenham medo de perguntar, qualquer duvida na matéria não hesitem a perguntar... alguma pergunta?".Ele olhava para sala que continuava em silencio...

"Novo professor?".Disse Sakura pra si mesma...

"Já que não ninguém tem... vamos co... - ele no exato momento foi interrompido, por uma garota que estava com o braço levantado - sim?".Perguntou o mesmo.

"Em primeiro lugar seja bem vindo e eu queria perguntar se o senhor é casado ou se tem namorada?".Disse uma garota que o havia deixando incrédulo...Sakura acompanhava a conversar na maior expectativa...

"Obrigada pelo bem vindo e não sei se é adequado responder essa perguntar...".Disse cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação...Nesse instante um aluno se levantou da cadeira, possuía cabelos pretos, e estava com o dedo indicador levantado e com os olhos fechados (- -, desse jeito!).E falou... 

"Ah professor aqui no Japão, não tem problema nenhum perguntar isso, inclusive os professores aqui no Japão são obrigados até a dizer o que comeram no café de manha, o que pensavam em investir, que pessoas eles encontraram pela manha...".Dizia Yamazaki, que logo chiraru bem a sua frente o puxou pra ele se sentar...

"Você e suas mentiras Yamazaki!!!".Disse ela pra ele, que começou a sorrir...

"Serio?!".Perguntou Shoran que havia acreditado na mentira de Yamazaki...Assim como...

"Poxa eu não sabia que os professores tinham que fazer isso não!".Pensava Sakura espantada com o Yamazaki disse.

"Não liga pra ele professor... e então responde!".Disse a garota da pergunta, louca pra ouvir a resposta...Assim como Sakura...

"Ah sim... Não sou casado e nem tenho namorada...".Nesse instante as garotas davam gritos de felicidades, enquanto ele tinha gotas na cabeça e Sakura não sabia explicar o porque de o surgimento de uma alegria enorme.

"Podemos agora começar a aula?".A voz de Shoran mais uma vez saiu rouca, e decidida, ouviu...

"Sim Prof: Li!".Em coro de "todos" os alunos, menos de Sakura que continuava a olhar-lo intensamente.

"Sakura? O professor pediu pra pegar o livro...".Disse Tomoyo notando o encantamento da amiga...

"Ah ta!".Sakura pegou a mochila e deu um grito de susto..."ahhhhhh!".Todos se voltaram para ela novamente, Sakura estava sem jeito novamente...

"Algum problema senhorita?".Perguntou Shoran que se levantou da sua cadeira assustado...

"Não, não desculpa...".Disse sakura constrangida, e rezando pra aparecer um buraco no chão pra ela se esconder de tanta vergonha...

"Como se chama senhorita?".Perguntou Shoran, tentando disfarçar a sua curiosidade...

"Ki-Kinomoto Sakura, Professor Li!".Falou roboticamente, e em seguida o olhou e viu o sorrindo e logo ele o pediu pra que se sentasse de novo...

"Sakura o que foi?".Cochichou Tomoyo, preocupada com amiga.

"É, é que olha só Tomoyo...". Sakura primeiro olhou para os lados e para sala pra ver se ninguém estava a olhando e em seguida mostrou a mochila, e lá dentro se encontrava um hamster...

"O que o Kero ta fazendo ai Sakura?".Tomoyo ficou surpresa e logo sorriu...

"Eu não sei... Foi por isso que eu tomei aquele susto!".

"Hihihihi... Você ficou tão encantadora com vergonha!".Falou a amiga, fazendo aparecer gostas na cabeça de Sakura.

A aula foi totalmente silenciosa e bem construtiva...Sakura não sabia mais o que fazer pra tentar disfarçar a mochila que se mexia e a vontade que tinha de ficar olhando para seu professor...Queria que aquela aula acabasse, mas também não queria...Finalmente o sinal tocou, anunciando a segunda aula...Que pra sorte da Sakura era outro horário de Matemática, Sakura odiava tanto aquela terça-feira por causa dos dois horários de Matemática, mas essa terça feira estava sendo o melhor dia para ela...Passou-se mais uma meia hora, ate finalmente chegar perto das 9:00 o horário do recreio...Sakura olhou para envolta de si, e viu algumas meninas cochichando e olhando para o professor Li, Sakura seguiu os olhos delas e viu Li sentando e lendo um livro...

"De novo!".Pensou Li, Sakura mais uma vez o olhava, isso o estava incomodando, e o deixando sem jeito, e não conseguia se concentrar na leitura daquele livro, de um de seus autores favoritos Neil Gaiman, lia "Sadman:Os Caçadores de Sonhos".Lia e relia, e logo não conseguiu ler, e decidiu fechar o livro de vez e olhou para a Sakura...Os dois se olhavam intensamente...Era uma coisa única e louca...Aluna e Professor...Daquele jeito...O sinal soou e logo todos se levantaram...

"Não se esqueçam de terminarem a lição!".Disse Shoran ainda sentado e vendo os alunos saírem...

"Vamos?".Perguntou Tomoyo e logo recebeu uma afirmação de Sakura, que pode vê muitas meninas mutuarem a mesa de Li coitado...As duas saíram da sala e foram para o lugar de sempre em que sempre lanchava com os amigos.

Sakura e Tomoyo puderam ver as meninas colocando um o pano xadrez no chão, enquanto Yamazaki e Eriol seguravam os lanches...E logo todos se sentaram e Sakura e Tomoyo chegaram ate todos.

"Ola!".Disse Tomoyo e Sakura quase ao mesmo tempo, e receberam cumprimentos dos amigos e logo as duas se sentaram, no grande pano xadrez laranja.Sakura e Tomoyo sentaram perto de Naoko, Yamazaki sentava perto de Chiraru que tinha ao seu lado Rika e Eriol, todos começaram a servir de seu lanches.As meninas conversavam sobre o novo professor Yamazaki conversava com Eriol que apenas sorria, enquanto isso Sakura lembrou-se de kero.

"Pronto, pode sair agora Kerinho...". Disse a mesma o tirando da mochila e fazendo que todos parassem de conversar e olharem para o pequeno hamster.

"Mas que gracinha Sakura! Como ele se chama?".Perguntou Chiraru, parando de comer e pegando o pequeno hamster.

"Ah ele se chama Kero!".

"Ele é tão fofinho!".Disse Rika, e enquanto Naoko também o admirava.

"Mas por que você o trouxe para aula?".Perguntou Naoko, ainda lanchando.

"Na verdade eu não o trouxe, ele é que foi para dentro da minha mochila... Hehehe...".Sorriu sem graça.De repente Yamazaki que permanecia calado, se levantou rapidamente e com um dedo levantado...

"Dizem que os Hamster na verdade são muito perigosos quando comem de mais...".

"HÁ? É MESMO?".Sakura prestava atenção nas palavras dele assim como Rika enquanto, Tomoyo sorria junto com Eriol, e Chiraru se contorcia de raiva, agora Naoko terminava de ler com olhos brilhando o seu livro de terror.

"Sim Sakura, a propósito eles podem ate crescer uns 15 metros de altura... e...".Sakura estava assustada com aquela informação foi quando viu Chiraru puxar (de novo!)Yamazaki sem nenhuma piedade.

"Você é suas mentiras de novo Yamazaki!".Disse com a mão fechada e com a veia pulsando.

"Era mentira?".Sakura se sentia uma boba novamente, ela olhava pro lados e via que só ela caia nas mentiras de Yamazaki...Kero que comia um pedaço de biscoito dando por Tomoyo, ficou em pé e farejava...Até que foi na direção de Eriol e ele sorrindo o deu um pedaço de sua torta de morango, que Kero fez questão de devorar todo, Eriol olhou para Tomoyo, que conversava com Sakura e logo ela percebendo que o mesmo olhava correspondeu ao seu olhar...E essa troca de olhares valia mais que mil palavras...

Finalmente o sinal, que encerrava recreio tocou, todos guardavam seus devidos lanches, e depois as meninas retiravam o pano xadrez do gramado bem aparado.Sakura tratou de colocar Kero de novo dentro da mochila, junto com alguns biscoitinhos de chocolate que Eriol fez questão de dar para ele.

"Oba agora é aula de educação física que legal!".Vibrou Sakura, que andava ao lado de Rika que sorria, enquanto Chiraru veio bem atrás ao lado de Yamazaki, que não parava de falar.Sakura estava tão alegre pela aula, e... Bem com certeza pelo professor novo...Sakura toda vez que lembrava dele ficava vermelha, ele era incrivelmente muito bonito, mas quando explicava a sua matéria ficava bastante serio, dava ate um pouco de medo...Bem Sakura estava tão alegre por tudo que não notou que Tomoyo não estava ao seu lado...

"Então vamos mesmo passear juntos hoje?".Perguntou eriol, com Tomoyo ao seu lado que o olhou sorriu e depois disse.

"É claro que sim Eriol, afinal marcamos esse nosso passeio há semanas atrás não é?".Disse ela, os dois andavam cada vez, mas devagar, e logo viram os amigos indo bem  à frente.Eriol parou e puxou a mão de Tomoyo fazendo com que ela parasse também...Isso a deixou surpresa e logo viu Eriol aproximar seu rosto ao dela, e seus lábios estavam tão próximos...E se tocaram...Os dois se beijavam de um modo, que só vendo, estavam num ritmo lento, conhecido também como um beijo doce...Tomoyo levou sua mão para a nuca de Eriol e começou a acaricia-la com toques leves e gentis.

"Ué, cadê a tomoyo?".Sakura olhou para trás tentado vê-lá e começou a chamá-la...Tomoyo escutou e logo interrompeu o beijo, sorriu para Eriol que lhe deu um beijo no rosto e logo segurou sua mão de novo e começaram a caminhar novamente.Sakura despediu-se de Tomoyo, que havia indo pro seu lado, e foi junto com as meninas trocar o uniforme e por o de Educação Física no vestiário, Tomoyo não foi, pois teria o ensaio no coral.

A educação física de Sakura havia acabado ela foi sozinha até o bebedouro, e pode ouvir bem de longe a voz de Tomoyo...A linda voz de Tomoyo...

_Kumo ma ni odoru hikari_

**No amanhecer, dançamos juntos, como as nuvens que se espalhavam pelas planícies. **

_Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru****_

**A estação do ano apenas começará...**

Ela foi até porta, e lá existia um enorme corredor, que ali se encontrava a sala dos professores "Será que o professor Li, já foi embora?".Pensou consigo mesma.Ela não entrou, decidiu ir ao lado, pois havia janelas e com certeza viria Tomoyo cantar...Chegando ao lado ainda escutava a doce  voz de Tomoyo vindo de uma janela, mais alta que ela.     

_Kake yoru tomo no koe ni_

**Eu corria, seguido a voz de meu amigo.**

_Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao_

**E quando cheguei até ele, eu me virei para ele, e ele sempre tem um sorriso em seu rosto. **

****

_Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku_

**Onde o  brilho do sol sempre brilha **

Sakura pensava em alguma solução pra pode ver amiga cantar, e avistou na frente da janela aberta uma arvore de cerejeira e teve a idéia de subir nela...

_Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki_

**Quando nos andávamos pela rua congelada no inverno **

****

_Saige nai hagemashi ni_

**Você me encorajava naturalmente**

****

_Iku no tasukerareta darou_

**E sempre me ajudava varias vezes...**

Sakura subia os galhos cuidadosamente, alguns estralavam, mas ela continuava a subir, estava cada vez mais perto da sala onde Tomoyo cantava...Podia ouvir cada vez mais de perto, a melodia que transmitia uma paz que ela adorava e isso acontecia toda vez que Tomoyo cantava...

_Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito de itai yo_

**Como você, apenas como você, eu quero ser para que eu possa dar coragem para os outros.**

_Haruka ni tsutsuku michi no_

**Até mesmo nessa distante estrada**

_Yuku saki wa kumo no kanata e to nobotte yuku_

**As nuvens vão para direção de um distante lugar, elas vão para o futuro...**

Sakura não pode ouvir mais Tomoyo... "Ué já acabou?".Pensou 

"Bem tomoyo por hoje é só, hoje à tarde, venha no mesmo horário sim?".

"Sim professora!".Sorriu Tomoyo, vendo a professora saindo da sala, assim como Sakura que havia já chegado na janela onde tinha suas mãos a segurando...Tomoyo ouviu um barulho e logo percebeu Sakura, que a olhava sorrindo.

"Sakura? Mas o que você faz aqui? E como você subiu até aqui?".

"Ah eu ouvi sua voz e vim escutar de pertinho e decidi subir nessa a arvore!".

"Percebe-se -Disse Tomoyo tirando uma pétala de cerejeira do seu cabelo -Sakura não é perigoso ficar ai?".

"Ah não se preocupe Tomoyo, a propósito que musica é essa que você tava cantando?".

"Se chama "Tomoe", vou cantar ela no festival de primavera, junto com o coral!".

"Poxa ela é tão bonita Tomoyo e você cantou muito bem!".Disse ainda sorrindo

"Que é isso Sakura... -Tomoyo parou de falar e depois de olhou para Sakura que estava com gotas na cabeça e com a cara assustada-O que foi Sakura?".No mesmo instante Sakura apontou para baixo...

"Eu acho que o galho vai se partir!".Disse ela logo caindo, foi tão rápido que Tomoyo não conseguiu segurar sua mão, mas viu a amiga ficar pendurada a outro galho...

"SAKURA!!!!". 

Shoran que vinha lendo o mesmo livro da sala e aula o parou de lê-lo depois que escutou um grito, assim que saiu da porta que dava para a sala onde Tomoyo estava, ele percebeu que vinha do lado e logo correu até lá...

"Agüenta eu vou chamar alguém!!!!".Tomoyo gritou mais assim que ia saindo da janela ouviu Sakura gritando:

"TOMOYO EU SINTO MUITO, MAS NÃO VAI DÁ!".E logo outro galho se partiu, Tomoyo correu pra janela com lagrimas nos olhos...

"SAKURAAAA!!!!!".Gritou Tomoyo com os olhos fechados...Sakura tinha a impressão que sua queda demorava lentamente, pensou no que aconteceria agora com ela, ela fechou os olhos... "Será que eu vou morrer, papai... Touya... Tomoyo... Meus amigos... Professor... Mamãe...".Sakura no momento não percebia mais realmente caia muito lentamente, depois de uma mão branca e com uma aliança do dedo fazer com que isso acontecesse...

Shoran viu sua aluna e foi até ela...E não entedia como ela caia fora do normal...E a pegou em seus braços...

Sakura sentiu que havia sido pega, mas pensava que aquilo era impossível, com certeza ela havia caído... Ela então decidiu abrir os olhos e deu de cara com uns olhos cor de chocolate a fitarem demonstrando preocupação...

Tomoyo tinha já visto a cena toda e saiu da sala apressada...

"VOCE ESTA BEM?".Disse preocupado, e vendo sua aluna se sentar, não entendendo nada...

"Eu... eu não cair?".Disse ela tentando entender o que havia acontecido...

"Não... e o mais estranho é que você caia de uma maneira bem esquisita...".Disse ele esticando a mão, afim de que ela segurasse e levantasse. Sakura corou um pouco, mas depois pegou na sua mão...Sentiu algo único ao fazer isso...Era como se...

"SAKURA!!!".Tomoyo veio correndo ate a amiga e lhe deu abraço apertado e deixava lagrimas escorrem 

"Tomoyo... Estou bem...".Disse ela fazendo o mesmo a abraçando cariosamente.

"Eu fiquei com tanto medo Sakura... pensei que você... Sakura...".Enquanto as duas se abraçavam, Shoran tentava entender a "decida" de Sakura...Tinha varias interrogações em volta de si, e estava bastante pensativo... 

Sakura o olhou e logo saiu dos braços de Tomoyo que fez o mesmo...Vermelha feita um pimentão, foi até ele...

"Professor? -Sakura o tirou os de seus pensamentos e ele a fitou-Me desculpe pelo transtorno, e muito obrigada por ter salvado a minha vida!".Disse o cumprimentando na forma japonesa, de um jeito tímido e sem jeito...

"Bem... não há de que Senhorita Sakura- Shoran ficou serio e voltou a falar - mas eu não...Deixa pra lá, da próxima vez cuidado!Não é sempre que os anjos da guarda estão por perto e não me refiro a mim...".Conclui sorrindo, Sakura retribuiu o sorriso, o que deixou mais uma vez sem jeito...

"Bem tenho que ir... Tem certeza de que esta bem?".Perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que ajuntava sua maleta de professor do chão...

"Humrum...".Disse ela, no mesmo instante foi surpreendida com a mão de Shoran em seus cabelos...Ele retirava uma pequena flor de cerejeira...Sakura ficou mais uma vez vermelha, e Tomoyo sorria e olhou pro relógio...

"Sakura temos que ir o sinal bateu há muito tempo!".Disse indo pro seu lado. 

"Ah é mesmo! Thauzinho professor ate amanha!".Disse ela, tomoyo sorriu para o professor e continuou perguntando a Sakura se ela estava bem, enquanto iam embora...Shoran ficou parado vendo as duas irem, seus cabelos estavam sendo balançados pelo vento e as pétalas de Cerejeiras voavam onde ele estava...Shoran lembrou-se da flor que retirou do cabelo de Sakura, e a levou até seu nariz sentido um doce aroma...Sorriu e sussurrou o nome da flor docemente...     

"Sakura...".

Continua............

**E ai o que acharam?Falem por favor, quer dizer, escrevam, por favor!!!!!!!!Eu adorei escrever esse capitulo e já tenho uma idéia pro próximo, gostaram do primeiro par romântico declarado Tomoyo e Eriol...Aiaiaia foi tão Romântico o beijo deles ao meu ver eu sei que o Eriol ainda não teve uma presença boa mais logo, logo vai ter... E o Kero virou nas minhas mãos um fofo Hamster hihihihi...Fazer o que né?.E a  coitada da Sakura em?Quase que parte dessa pra melhor...Mas é claro que não ia fazer isso de jeito nenhum...E pra que não percebeu quem realmente salvou ela, foi à mãe dela Nadeshiko...E o coitado do Shoran não entendeu nada...Bem me mandem reviews, por favor...Se não eu vou achar que ninguém gostou ai vou parar de escrever...snif...snif...Escrevam-me ta? **

**Ah e o livro que o nosso professor tudo de bom, ou seja, Shoran lia na sala de aula existe mesmo e é OTIMO!!!É lindo a historia, as ilustrações também são lindas feitos por Yoshitaka Amano e escrito pelo Neil Gaiman esse homem escreve pra caramba, e eu adoro os seus livros são demais...Ah sim a musica que a Tomoyo canta e da serie pra quem não ta lembrando...E eu mesmo traduzi a musica, olha por isso se você tiver a letra da musica e não for nada haver com essa me perdoe!!!!Desculpa por qualquer erro gramatical viu?Beijos e mais beijos!!!E thauzinho!Reclamações, palpites, perguntas, correções, elogios(hihihihi)me escrevam!!!Como eu peço demais...Eu hein...¬¬'   **

**         P.s: Desculpa tb pelas repetições de palavras "nesse instante, com certeza... e etc". **


	2. Arigatoo Sensei!

"Hum?Onde estou?". Sakura acabara de acordar, ela estava deitada em um banco que ficava em frente á uma fonte.

Depois de acordar e esfregar os seus olhos, ficou a observar o lugar e percebeu que tudo o que lhe rodeava, era apenas flores de todos os tipos, havia até umas flores que com certeza ela ainda não ainda havia conhecido...Pássaros voavam por todo canto, voavam por arvores enormes que Sakura não conseguia ver nem o seu começo, tentava olhar mesmo o sol sendo intenso e não a deixando enxerga direito.

Havia uma arvore em si, que lhe chamou atenção, pois era a única pequena, nela tinha flores de Cerejeira, ou melhor, Flores de Sakura.Sorrindo continuo não sabendo onde estava, ela olhou pra si própria e estava vestida num lindo vestido branco todo rodado, e com flores do cabelo, no mesmo instante que olhou para sua roupa, viu diante de seus pés um lindo coelhinho branco, com uma fita vermelha, enrolada em seu pescoço..

Sakura inclinou-se para pegar, mas num pulo se desviou dela, ele ficou parado e Sakura tentou mais uma vez pegá-lo, mas não conseguiu, ele começou a pular e Sakura o seguiu.Sem saber ele a levava para perto daquela arvore que tinha chamado a sua atenção.

Os dois passaram por uma ponte de madeira, que passava por um lago,que tinha os dois lugares de apoio enrolado por flores.Sakura parou e contemplou aquele lugar...Olhou para o lado direito da ponte e viu mais arvores imensas, mas que dessa vez conseguia vê o seu começo. O lago parecia ser um rio, mas ela podia ver seu fim, pode ver até o sol, que estava lindo.

O coelho voltou de novo aos seus pensamentos e quando foi procurar por ele, ele estava deitado embaixo da arvore.Ela foi até ele, mas desta vez ele não saiu...Sakura o pegou nos braços e sentou-se, mas novamente o danadinho pulou e foi para detrás da árvore.Sakura cansada de segui-lo não foi mais atras e ficando a contemplar o lugar lindo que estava e sem querer adormeceu...

"Sakura querida... Ainda bem que você está bem, tomei um susto ontem... Ouça: Tenho uma coisa muito importante para lhe falar... Preciso que você me ajude, você, e o seu irmão... -Entre uma pausa e outra, a voz pode escutar alguém chamando Sakura, ela sorriu e continuou - ... Vejo que não á mais tempo... Tenha um bom dia querida... Estarei com você".

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!ACORDAAAAAAAA!".Uma voz masculina tirou Sakura de seu sonho, fazendo ela se levantar bruscamente dando de cara com Touya que a fitava: ¬¬...

"Papai estranhou a sua demora já que você colocou o despertador pra apitar tão cedo por causa dele e, no entanto não apitou, e me pediu pra te acordar, você sabe que ele vai viajar e quer se despedir de você".Touya levantou-se da cama enquanto Sakura esfregava os seus olhos.

"Tudo... - Depois de um bocejo-... Bem...".Ela antes de levantar-se pegou o despertador, mas estranhou...Ela tinha colocado pra despertar e lá não estava como ela havia deixado.O sonho logo veio em mente... "De quem era aquela voz?".Mas logo no seu rosto, surgiu um imenso sorriso...Ela levantou-se e foi até a pequena instante, deu bom dia a Kero e abriu a gaveta, e pegou um lindo lenço que tinha feito como agradecimento para o seu Professor...

"Bom dia minha filha!".A voz de seu pai, a tirou de seus pensamentos em seu professor, guardando rapidamente o lenço.

"Bom dia papai!".Feliz nem percebeu que seu pai escondia algo...

"Não quero ir antes de me despedir de você e de seu irmão! Não vou demorar muito está bem? As escavações serão de curto período!".

"Mas mesmo assim vou sentir sua falta papai... Liga sempre ta?".Disse o abraçando.

"Claro querida!Tome - Fujitaka, mostrou o que estava escondendo por trás de si, era um lindo coelho de pelúcia, com uma fita vermelha enrolada no seu pescoço, escrito "Sonho" em Kanji...- ...Quando estava saindo da universidade, vi uma loja nova bem em frente, que me chamou isto pra você espero que goste querida!".Sakura estava em choque, era o mesmo coelhinho que viu em seu sonho...Seu pai notou sua feição de surpresa...

"O que foi querida, não gostou? ".A voz de seu pai a acordou, e ela sorriu dizendo:

"Ah que issssssssssso papaiiiiiii!É lindoooooooo!Muito obrigadaaa!"

"Ah que bom!Bem tenho que ir! Tenha uma boa aula hoje querida! Seu irmão cuidará de você nesse tempo em que eu estiver fora".

"Tudo bem papai!Faça uma boa viagem!".Sakura era tão distraída que não percebia o sorriso forçando e como seu pai segurava firmemente o seu peito, deu thau para a filha e saiu, fechou a porta e se escorou nela.Touya que saia de seu quarto, deu de cara com aquela cena, Fujitaka estava ofegante e continuava a aperta o peito.

"Papai!"

"Ah Touya!- Fujitaka tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz do filho e logo forçou mais um sorriso-Já me despedi de Sakura tenho que ir!Tome conta dela!Até meu filho" .Ele pôs sua mão no ombro de Touya e depois saiu.

"Papai, hei papai...".Fujitaka fingiu que não escutou a voz do filho, estava com uma aparência triste por isso não teve coragem de se virar para ele, continuou andando.Touya ia atrás dele, mas a saída da Sakura de seu quarto o deteve.

"Que foi Touya?".Não querendo deixar a irmã preocupada apenas balançou a cabeça e ficou parado vendo seu pai ir...Sakura não entendia nada, foi tomar banho e escovar os dentes para ir pra aula...Voltou a pensar no sonho...

Sakura estava indo para seu colégio de pés mesmo, não usava mais os patins, pois não cabiam mais em seus pés, não pediu pro seu pai comprar outro, por não querer incomodá-lo.Estava pensativa...O sonho não saia de seus pensamentos...Tentava lembrar daquela voz, mas não conseguia, por está tão desatenta acabou esbarrando em alguém.

"Me desculpe!-Ela levantou a cabeça e abriu o sorrisooo-Yukitoooooooooooooooooo!".

"Olá Sakura!Bom dia!".Disse o mesmo ajeitando os óculos, que com o esbarrão caiu um pouco.

"Bom diaaaaaaaaaaa!Me desculpa pelo esbarrão!".

"Ah tudo bem!Acompanho você até perto do seu colégio, isso se você quiser!".Pôs-se ao seu lado.

"Ah claroo!Como vai sua loja?".E os dois começaram a andar de novo, mas dessas vez Sakura estava na companhia agradavel de Yukito.Gostava muito dele, quando era mais nova, tinha a certeza que o amava, sempre ficava vermelha na sua presença, mas Yukito á fez entender que não era bem assim...Na verdade era um amor fraternal, e que ela não havia prestado atenção nisso...E além disso, ele já gostava de alguém que era muito especial para ele...

"Ah vai muito bem, você nunca mais foi lá não é? Chegaram muitos animais de estimação novos! Que tal esses dias passar por lá?".Disse sorrindo, e carregava pães e leite junto.

"Ahhhhhhh simmmm!Prometo que vou hoje!Que animais chegaram?"

"Ah muitos... Chegaram muitos peixes, três iguanas, quatro porquinhos da índia, muitos Sakura... Ah!E coelhos!".Sakura no exato momento voltou a pensar no sonho, não entendia porque tudo estava fazendo lembrar dele...Era estranho...

"Sakura você está bem?".Yukito notou seu afastamento.

"Ah simmmm!-Sakura resolveu comentar sobre seu sonho com ele - Yukito...Você já teve um sonho, assim...Bem...Que você não entende-se ele?".

"Ah Sakura... Quem é que nunca teve? Eu por exemplo já tive diversos, mas sempre significam coisas importantes, por isso não deixe esse sonho que você teve para lá!".

"Ah clarooooooooooooo!".

"Bem aqui nos separamos - Ele pós a mão dentro da sacola e pegou uma balinha - Pegue... Boa aula Linda Sakura!".Sakura ficou vermelha e pegou a bala.

Yukito recebendo o thau dela se foi.E Sakura andou em direção ao colégio olhando para bala em sua mão, sorrindo...

Colégio Tomoeda 07:00

"Bom diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Hihihihihi, esqueci que cheguei mais cedo hoje...".Sakura fechou a porta e adentrou na sala indo até o seu lugar, colocando sua mochila na cadeira, e a abriu olhando mais uma vez para a sacolinha, que nela estava o lenço que havia bordado para o seu professor, o colocou de volta depois de fitá-lo por alguns instantes.

Sakura havia chegado mais cedo, pois naquela manhã foi encarregada na limpeza da sala...

Suas bochechas coraram, quando caminhava de volta, pois ao mesmo tempo olhava para a mesa do professor Li, pensava nele e no trabalho que ela deu pra ele ontem...

Não sabia como agir com ele nessa manhã...Lembrou-se de Tomoyo que ficou tão preocupada que lhe ligou varias vezes, sempre perguntando se ela estava bem mesmo.

Ela começou a escrever na lousa, o dia e a data, e logo depois se lembrou de trocar ás flores do vaso que ficava na mesa do Professor... Pegou o vaso e foi andando até a porta, quando foi abri-la ela foi aberta tão rapidamente que fez Sakura jogar para cima o vaso, por causa do susto tremendo...Mas não se pode escutar um barulho sequer dele se quebrando...

Ela que estava com os olhos fechados, os abriu bem devagar, e olhou para a pessoa que estava na sua frente...

"Professor Li!".Disse assustada e pulando para trás.Cara dela OO.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa!".Shoran também havia tomado um belo de um susto...Cara dele Oo...

Os dois se encontravam super vermelhos, Sakura sem graça e calada e Shoran sério e corado...

Era uma cena cômica...Li até então não entendia o porque de sentir suas bochechas vermelhas, começou a observar Sakura que fazia as reverencias japonesas continuas, o que o fez sorrir.

"Desculpa se a assustei, mas não imaginava que alguém já havia chegado esta hora".Disse o mesmo...Sakura parou e ainda vermelha balançou a cabeça negativamente...

"Ah professor Li, não precisa se desculpar... O senhor não teve culpa! . Bem... é que eu fiquei responsável hoje pela limpeza da sala... E estava justamente levando este vaso para por outras flores nele".Sakura sorriu, mas olhou pra suas mãos rapidamente, e elas estavam com o formato do vaso, mas ele não estava lá, sinais de interrogação surgiram de sua cabeça...Shoran vendo aquilo sorriu e disse...

"Esse vaso?".Disse o estendendo...Sakura contente e surpresa o pegou.

"... Muito obrigada senhor Li!".Novamente fez as reverencias e lembrou-se do lenço... Ela voltou novamente à mesa do professor e deixou o vaso lá, deixando Li sem entender nada e vendo ela ir até sua mesa feito um furacão... "Um furacão encantador... sorrindo.

Sakura olhou mais uma vez para o presente, que estava dentro de um embrulho em formato de sacolinha...Fechou a mão esquerda e ficou vermelha, e começou á andar em direção do professor novamente e ele acompanhava seus paços robóticos.

"Tome!-Sakura estendeu a mão e abaixou a cabeça de tão vermelha-Eu espero que o senhor goste...Queria agradecer por ontem ter salvado a minha vida, nunca vou me esquecer disso e nem... - Sakura engoliu seco e continuou – Do senhor!".Shoran ficou surpreso e continuou a observar ela e o presente...

Sakura olhou para cima e disse:

"O senhor não vai querer?".Sua voz estava meio que triste...Shoran notou isso, estendeu sua mão esquerda sorriu e disse:

"Sakura... Mesmo sabendo que não deveria aceitar eu aceito".

"XD... Mas claro que tem que aceitarrrrrrr o senhor salvou a minha vida!".Disse saltitante...

"Eu acho que não... Mas muito obrigado, fico grato!".Sakura ficou tão feliz que não escondia sua felicidade e nem reparou "No acho que não" de seu professor, os dois sorrindo se olhavam, mas perceberam que não estavam falando mais nada, o silencio reinou ali...Agora se olhavam de um jeito...Um jeito doce...Um vuto passou por Li, mas voltou novamente:

"Sakura!Bom dia!Bom dia professor Li!".Disse uma aluna, atrás de Li, que carregava consigo um vaso de flores.

"Oiii Rei! Bom Dia!".Disse a mesma que sorria.

"Bom dia".Disse Li aliviado...

"Estou indo buscar outras flores para esse vaso, não quer ir comigo Sakura?"

"Claro adoraria! Ia justamente fazer isso também".Sakura depois de falar foi até a mesa pegando o vaso.Ela passou por Li, pareceu que o tempo parou neste exato momento, os dois se olhavam com o cantinho dos olhos, Sakura sorria e Shoran estava sério e vermelho, ele pôde sentir seu perfume de perto...

"Até professor Li!".Disse Rei, e Sakura apenas deu thauzinho...

"Até...".Disse retribuindo o até de Rei e o thauzinho de Sakura...Rei esperou ficar mais um pouquinho longe da sala e virou–se para Sakura e disse:

"Sakura você soube!Teve uma menina que quase cai ontem da janela que dá pra sala de música!".Sakura caiu para trás e levou a mão para detrás da cabeça...

"Foi é?".

**Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagate.**

**Eu olho em linha reta acima do infinito céu azul**

**Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete'ku**

**Inalo a passagem da brisa e corro para (baixo do) mon**te

Shoran fechou a porta e andou até a sua mesa, colocou sua pasta lá, e foi até a janela a abrindo...Sentiu o ventinho gostoso da manhã...Ainda segurando o presente, decidiu abri-lo...

**Itsumo yori MAJI na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara**

**Enquanto o que era obvio, passa para sua rara expressão seria, que se pode vê de longe.**

**Nande darou? WAKE mo naku iji ni natte shimau**

**O que é isto? Sem uma razão, eu me torno completamente obstinado**.

Era um lenço azul, com flores de Cerejeira bordadas nele, ele virou o lenço estava bordado com linha preta: "Professor Li, Obrigada".Shoran sorriu...Sakura era encantadora mesmo...Mas... "No que é que é, que estou pensandooooooooo?".Li balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos que persistiam em ficar.

**Ki ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, koko de jitto shite irarenai**

**Esta menina em minha mente, esta menina misteriosa -- eu não posso simplesmente ignorá-la...**

**Magari-kado de wa, sou, nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo**

**E ficar isolado em um canto, enquanto que algo está a ponto de acontecer, eu desisto da corrida ao monte. **

Fitou novamente o lenço...Varias coisas se passaram em sua cabeça, lembrou-se de ontem...Mal tinha chegado naquele colégio e uma coisa dessas havia acontecido...Passou o tempo suficiente para Sakura e Rei chegarem até lá embaixo...As duas começaram a pegar flores para os seus vasos...

**Ki ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, yume de mita you na munasawagi**

**Este pressentimento ansioso, este pressentimento misterioso – uma inquietação como esta, é vista apenas em um sonho**.

**Yokan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete **

**Eu não posso ter esta inquietação diária, olho então fixamente para a minha frente...**

**AITSU ni makenai yo**

**Eu não quero perder pra ela. **

Shoran que não tinha saído da janela, a observava...Observava a cada movimento, mas depois hesitou, e saiu da janela...Resolveu tomar um pouco de água...Não se entendia mais...Não mesmo...

**ORENJI no kumo wo oi-kakete anna ni isoide**

**Eu persigo depois umas nuvens alaranjadas que passam com muita pressa**

**Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda**

**Com toda a minha força eu tropeço sobre algo e caio de uma maneira esplendida.**

Shoran saiu, deixando seu cel dentro da sua pasta, ele vibrava pela terceira vez.

**Itsudatte AITSU no KOTO nante KANKEE nanka nai'n dakara**

**Porque eu nunca tive uma conexão ou qualquer coisa relacionada a essa pessoa**

**ASUFARUTO ketobashite kaeri-michi wo isogu**

**Chuto fora do asfalto, tentando apressar o caminho de casa...**

Caminhando pelo corredor, levou sua mão até seu paletó azul marinho tirando de lá, o lenço, iria guardar com muito carinho...Iria apenas se lembrar, que havia

ganhando de umas de suas alunas por agradecimento...Era exatamente o que Sakura era pra ele...Umas de suas alunas...E nada mais.

**Ki ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, kyou mo yokome de CHEKKU shite...**

**Esta menina em minha mente, esta menina misteriosa -- mesmo hoje, dou um olhar de relance verificando... **

**Shiranai-uchi ni, sou, naze ka AITSU no PEESU hamatte'ru**

**Pois sem realizá-lo, por alguma razão eu caio em seu ritmo novamente**.

O celular vibrou pela quarta vez e pela quarta vez aparecia:

"**Meilin Chamando**".

**Ki ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, nani ka hajimaru munasawagi **

**Este pressentimento ansioso, este pressentimento misterioso -- esta inquietação de que algo está começando.**

**donna toki de mo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara**

**Porque tenho ideais que não desistirei, não importa o que aconteça.**

**Dare ni mo makenai yo**

**E eu não quero perder para qualquer um. **

Continua...


	3. Usagi: Yume

**Lojas de Animais: Yue -15:40**

BR>

"Nossa, hoje está bem cheio!".Disse uma voz doce, vendo a loja que estava lotada, ficou olhando por um pequeno momento pelo lado d fora, e viu seu amigo bem atrapalhado e decidiu entrar.

A loja tinha 5 semanas de "vida" e fazia muito sucesso em Tomoeda, era bastante visitada por crianças e por jovens que não resistiam aos animais de estimação que ali tinha.

Era uma loja aconchegante que além de ter animais, havia diversas lembrançinhas, como; canetas, mini-chaveiros, mini bonecos de pelúcia, mas apenas dos animais que na loja tinha, coleiras de todas as cores, acessórios paras os animais, ração...Enfim, uma loja completa.

"Mamãe, eu quero esse sapo!".

"Ah meu filho, que coisa feiaaa!Tem certeza que quer isto!"

"Eu quero, quero, quero...".Sakura sorria com o menininho q batia o pé varias vezes, enquanto a mãe examinava ainda o bichinho.

Ela viu Yukito mostrando aos pais de duas meninas gêmeas, um gatinho siamês, mas estava tão atrapalhado que a única coisa que fez foi dá um leve aceno.

Sakura resolveu olhar os bichinhos novos, se espremendo um pouco para passar entre tantas pessoas, ficava aliviada por a loja nem ser tão pequena, por que aí seria muito difícil passar.

Ela ia andando mesmo não sabendo pra que canto da loja iria começar a olhar primeiro, só seguia em frente.Dois pais com seus três filhos saíram da frente de um "balcão", todo de vidro, onde ficavam quaisquer animais a venda, menos os animais pequenos, neste balcão, por exemplo, estava apenas um coelho com uma fita, seria o único do que sobrara dos coelhos que haviam chegado ontem mesmo.

"A fita vermelha... Ele - Sakura fez uma pausa e se aproximou mais um pouco - Parece o coelhinho do meu sonho".Estava estática olhando para ele, sim, realmente todos os coelhos parecem iguais, mas aquele era diferente, estava sentado de frente para Sakura, esfregando o focinho entre as patas, mas parou de fazer isto, quando viu que estava sendo observado, foi para mais perto do vidro, com seu focinho sempre farejando, fazendo Sakura se abaixar lentamente...

"Moça, hei moçaa... Vem aqui por favorr!".Disse uma menininha praticamente a puxando.

Ela nem teve tempo de dizer que não trabalhava ali, olhou para Yukito que ainda estava ocupado e notou uma coisa comum, ele vestia uma camisa azul, sendo o uniforme, e Sakura também vestia uma camiseta azul, por isso, concluiu que foi por isso que tinha sido puxada.Gotas surgiram em sua cabeça, mas se deixou levar.

"Moça... Eu quero aquele cachorrinho ali, mas mamãe não quer deixar eu levar, convença ela vai...".

"Mas... -Sakura viu a cara de choro da menininha que apontou pro cachorrinho e depois para a sua mãe e resolveu tentar -Ah... Bem... Com licença senhora, não vai levar o cachorrinho?".

"Ah não, não, não... Quero um animal que dê menos trabalho... Um novinho dá muito trabalho, quero um já crescido, que pelo visto aqui não tem...".

"Mas senhora... Qual é a graça de cuidar de um animal que já está grande? Não digo q é ruim, mas como é pra sua filha, seria muito mais interessante ver esse cachorrinho tão fofo, que sua filha gostou tanto, crescer junto com ela, não acha?".A mulher hesitou um pouco, olhou pro cachorrinho, depois olhou pra cara de "Sim, sim, sim" da filha.

"Esta bem!Eu levo!Crianças...".Sakura bateu na mãozinha da menina e foi pegar o "cachorrinho", sorriu quando constatou uma coisa...

"É uma cachorrinha".Disse a mesma, com ela nos braços.Yukito estava observando tudo, e sorria.

BR>

**Depois de alguns minutos... **

BR>

"Ah finalmenteeee! Oii Sakura, desculpa não ter falado com vc, assim q vc chegou!".Yukito fazia as reverencias e Sakura fez o mesmo, que estava antes dando comida aos peixes.

"Ahh tudo bem Yuki, eu vi o quanto vc estava ocupado, hoje encheu bastante né?".

"É verdade... Mas deve ser por causa de alguns cartazes que eu andei colocando por Tomoeda".Yukito disse tudo demonstrando um certo cansaço só em lembrar.

"Sozinho?Aiaiaiai Yukito...Até quando vai trabalhar sozinho aqui?não cansa muito!".

"Cansa bastante, ainda mais hj... Mas é que ainda não tive tempo pra colocar um anuncio no Jornal, para interessados que queiram trabalhar aqui".

"Se vc quiser, eu faço isso por vc - Sakura pôs a ração dos peixes ao lado do grande aquário e continuou -Não tenho andando muito ocupada, e ainda só muito agradecida pelo Kero!".

"Não precisa agradecer, já disse, foi um presente e vc merece, mas Sakura... Tenho uma idéia muito melhor... Vc não quer trabalhar aqui comigo?".Sakura abriu um enorme sorriso, mesmo estando surpresa, adorou a idéia, adorava todos os animais daquela loja, e sempre nas horas vagas vivia ali, ajudando Yukito a cuidar deles.

"Yukitooo!Que idéia otimaaa!Claro que simm!Eu iria adorar".

"Mais antes de tudo, fale com seu pai, e não c preocupe, que os seus horários de trabalho não vão atrapalhar os seus estudos".

"Tudo bem! Eu vou falar com ele, mas tenho certeza de que ele vai concordar!Quando ele dizer que sim, eu começo né?".Sakura estava tão empolgada que nem reparou, que chamava a atenção de clientes e Yukito apenas sorria, sem jeito.

BR>

**E em outro lugar... **

BR>

"Meilin... Me escuta... Para de gritar, por favor! –A cada palavra que escutava, só lhe deixava, mais irritado, e não podia conter o "volume" de sua voz - Claro que não quero me ver livre de você! –Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar- Eu não quero isso o que vc quer, entenda! –Olhou para os lados e viu que sua irritação, já estava chamando a atenção e decidiu de uma vez, desligar- É impossível falar com vc, só sabe gritar!Depois a gente se fala! Até!".

"Senhor o seu café...".

"Obrigado...".Shoran estava com tanta raiva, que assim que chegou o café o tomou de uma vez...Ainda com a cara de bravo, sentiu sua língua e até a garganta queimando.A garçonete vendo a cena cômica dele, abanando a própria língua, trouxe água mais que rapidamente.

"O senhor está bem!".Disse ainda não contendo as risadas escondidas pela sua mão.

"Sim, sim... - Shoran com cara de desconfiado ¬¬, a agradeceu - Muito obrigado... Senhorita... -Olhou mais de perto seu crachá, vendo o seu nome e continuo - Nakuru".

"Ah de nada... Hum..." -Nakuru se aproximou dele, olhava em direção ao seu peito, coberto pelo paletó marrom escuro... – "Hihihihihi... Seu nome não ta por aí, como o meu" - Disse apontando pro seu e colocando depois a mão detrás da cabeça. Gotas surgiram na cabeça de Shoran, que quando ia dizer o seu nome, viu ela olhando para a porta da lanchonete. E ficou com cara de bobo, com a rapidez dela.

"Acho que ela é doida".Disse surpreso.

"Touyaaaaaa!Seja bem vindoooo!O que vai querer heim?heim?heim?heim?Veio sozinho né!-Nakuru colocou a mão reta, bem acima das sobrancelhas, olhando detrás dele, sorriu e concluiu- "Sim!Não to vendo ninguém!"

"Akizuki... Me deixa entrar sim?".Nakuru olhou pra ele e viu que apenas sua mão estava dentro da loja e seu corpo estava fora.Nakuru ficou sem graça e saiu de sua frente...Com cara de cansaço, Touya entrou e foi andando até o balcão enquanto Nakuru segurava seu braço.

"O de sempre Touya?Hum...O que foi em?Você ta mais sério do que o normal..."

"Humrum... É o de sempre... Não aconteceu nada sua curiosa".Touya viu a cara de preocupação e abriu um meio sorriso, e depois fez um carinho nela, bagunçando o seu cabelo em cima, que estava preso em uma longa trança.

Sorrindo Nakuru, foi buscar o "o de sempre" de Touya, enquanto ele ainda preocupado se sentava.

Depois de poucos minutos, Nakuru trouxe o lanche dele, que sempre comia ali, entre uma pausa e outra do trabalho.

Touya se formou á muito tempo, sendo hoje um Químico, que atuava especificadamente na investigação cientifica e aplicada do controle ambiental.

Havia muitas especializações, mas se dedicou a esta em especial, que ocupava bastante de seu tempo, mas era gratificante.

Conheceu Nakuru quando ela uma vez esbarrou nele, e o fez derrubar o seu picolé.Desde daí ela não desgrudou mais dele, literalmente.

Ás vezes perde a paciência com ela, mas às vezes sente falta da alegria dela, que o anima.

Dessa vez seria difícil.Medo de perder o emprego.

Mudança de chefe que provavelmente afetaria seu emprego...Para ele.

"Akizuki... Não tem ninguém mais pra você atender?".Touya falava com uma cara de reprovação, enquanto Nakuru estava o olhando comer, encantada.

"Não... E Touya... É NA-KU-RU - Disse sorrindo, Touya apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas logo chamaram por ela –" Já volto Touya! Chi vem cá!". Uma menina com um chapéu de marinheiro (Mas não necessariamente, da mesma cor, era todo branco) em sua cabeça tinha cabelos compridos louros, com franja e duas pequenas partes do cabelo, preso em dois laços rosa, possuidora de olhos castanhos e meio baixinha, vestia um vestido rodado preto de alças, com uma blusa branca por dentro que mostrava um pouco dos ombros veio até Nakuru, era outra garçonete que vestia a mesma roupa de Nakuru, era a farda.

"Chi?".Disse a menina, com um ar de interrogação.

"Não deixa nenhuma garota se aproximar de Touya ouviu bem?".Touya tomava o seu suco, e ouvindo isso, abaixou a cabeça e uma gota bem grande surgiu.

"Chi ouviu!".Disse a menina decidida e com o punho fechado, ficando do lado de a olhar pro lado e pro outro, de um jeito encantador e inocente.

"Eu mereço...".Chi olhou pra ele, mas logo voltou para sua "missão".

Nakuru se aproximou da mesa e abriu um sorriso:

"Pois não?"

"Gostaria da conta, por favor".

"Já?Não vai querer mais nada?Só um cafezinho e bolinhos?Mais é muita pouca coisaaaaa!O senhor não quer experimentar outra coisa?Temos muitas opções!".

"Não, não, muito obrigado... Deixa para uma próxima vez... -Shoran sem jeito balançava a cabeça, e viu uma formiga no braço de Nakuru, para ele, não parecia uma formiga boazinha... – "Fique parada!".

Nakuru sem entender nada, fez o que ele disse, ficou feita uma pedra esperando o peteleco dele...

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!".Disse a própria esfregando o braço.O gritinho dela fez Touya escutar, ele virou e viu aquela cena, o que fez ele se levantar indo até lá, com Chi em sua cola.

"Me desculpe, mas não ia querer uma formiga te mordendo sem você perceber né?".

"Hihihihihihihi! Não mesmo!".Touya chegou e ficou encarando Shoran com cara de poucos amigos e Shoran fez o mesmo...

"Algum problema Akizuki? Esse cara fez alguma coisa?".Nakuru ficou com os olhos brilhando e logo na imaginação de Nakuru, por detrás de Touya surgiram rosas...

Não acreditava que Touya ficou preocupada com ela.

"Estava apenas...".Shoran foi interrompido por Touya, que sem nenhuma audácia o cortou...

"Eu estou perguntando para ela e não para você...".Shoran ficou com a veia pulsando o que aumentou mais sua raiva...Enquanto Nakuru estava ainda sonhando acordada e Chi puxava seu vestido, tentando acordá-la.

BR>

**Lojas de Animais:Yue 16:15**

BR>

"Então foi o único que sobrou?".

"Humrum... O ultimo casal ficou interessado, mas depois o filho deles, mudou de idéia e deixou esse coelhinho de lado".Yukito organizava algumas prateleiras, e Sakura olhava para o coelho deitado, com os olhinhos fechados, mas com o focinho sempre farejando... Ele a fazia lembrar muito de seu sonho...Os olhos azuis, a fita...Seria muita coincidência mesmo.

Yukito notou o quanto Sakura olhava para ele...Sorriu, depois continuou arrumando...

"Se vc não tivesse o Kero, te dava ele com muito carinho".Sakura parou de olhar para o coelho e deu sua atenção para Yukito, ficou um pouco vermelhinha pela gentileza dele.Adorava muito Yukito, queria muito que antes, o que sentiu por ele, não fosse uma confusão e que, além disso, ele tivesse correspondido...

Não fazia a mínima idéia, de quem Yukito gostava.Era para ela um eterno mistério.

"Obrigada mesmo assim Yukito!Kero me dá bastante trabalho, acho que não daria conta de cuidar de dois gordinhos".Yukito levantou-se e foi até o coelhinho deitado...Olhou um crachá pequeno que estava ao lado do 'balcão' do coelho, sorrindo disse:

"Gordinha Sakura".Sakura ficou surpresa e foi até Yukito vendo o mesmo crachá...A coelha levantou-se, pois qualquer barulho despertava sua curiosidade.

"Posso pegar ela?".Yukito apenas confirmou para alegria de Sakura.

BR>

**LanChoNeTe e ConFeiTaRia: ChooChoo 16:19**

BR>

"Que gente mais doida...".Shoran respirava aliviado, ao sair de lá...

Começou a andar levando consigo sua pasta de trabalho.

Estava gostando de Tomoeda, era uma cidade tão pacifica e bonita.Decidiu morar lá, quando seu amigo Yoshiyuki Terada, também professor, o fez este convite, pois sabia que Shoran queria muito sair de sua cidade natal por não agüentar mais o destino dele, na verdade, o destino que ele deveria cumprir.

Estava ainda tentando se habituar às costumes dos japoneses, não sabia ainda algumas expressões que usavam, era estranho para ele o quanto "corriam" pelas ruas, não foi difícil aprender o Japonês já que o Chinês se aproximava um pouco dos significados em Japonês.

Estava cansado...Tinha terminado de dar aulas ás 15:30.Tinha passado na casa do seu amigo antes, que tinha algum problema...Mas estranhamente não quis lhe contar.

**_FlashBack _**

_"Sabe aqueles dias, em que você acorda, com a sensação de que tudo vai dá errado?".Um homem, aparentando ter 24 anos, com cabelos castanhos escuros e meio que para cima, estava sentado no sofá branco de sua própria casa, olhava para baixo, enquanto seu amigo Shoran bebia água. _

_Quando ouviu as palavras do amigo, parou de beber água, engoliu de uma vez e o olhou rapidamente, e viu a expressão de frustração em seu rosto.Resolveu descontrair um pouco... _

_"Claro, acordava todos os dias lá em casa, e isso era o suficiente-Depois de dizer isto e Terada pode ver sua cara engraçada de inconformado e sorriu. Shoran continuou a beber água, depois parou e foi andando até o sofá e perguntou - Mas porque me perguntou isso?". _

_"Hum... Nada... Um problema que não consigo evitar e também nem sinto vontade disso".Um sinal de interrogação ficou flutuando sobre a cabeça de Shoran..._

_"Terada... Hoje você ta muito enigmático! Mas qualquer coisa pode conta comigo, você me ajudou muito e eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de retribuir isso".Terada levantou-se colocou a mão no ombro de Li sorrindo (Com olhos fechados) disse: _

_"Você ter me escutado e respondido minha pergunta, já é um grande começo".Shoran sorriu (Com os olhos abertos) de lado. _

**Fim do FlashBack **

BR>

**Lojas de Animais: Yue 16:22 **

BR>

"Não tem problema mesmo ela ficar no chão né Yukito?".Sakura seguia a coelhinha curiosa que saltitava por toda a loja, e Yukito estava dando comida aos hamsters da loja, e parou o que fazia para responder Sakura:

"Claro que não, pode deixar ela andar a vontade, não tem ninguém além de nos dois e os animais, fica mais fácil pra ela andar mesmo".

A coelhinha parava, ficava em pé farejando, (Aiiiiiii isso é muito kawaiii, o meu vive fazendo isso!Dá vontade de matar ele de tanto carinhooooooo!Hihihihi!Desculpaaa!Voltando a historia...) talvez procurando por comida ou por curiosidade mesmo.Sakura em pé com os braços para trás estava atrás dela.Tinha se encantado muito por ela e por sua fita vermelha, ela reparou que havia algo escrito no laço e se agachou para ler, só que a coelhinha foi bem mais rápida que Sakura e pulou para frente.

"Ah sua danadinhaaa!Volta aqui!".Yukito sorria vendo Sakura tentando pegar a coelhinha, até que um idoso de mãos dadas com uma criança entraram na loja, os dois ficaram entretidos com o grande aquário depois da porta, o menino que foi o ultimo a entrar, esqueceu de fechar a porta direito...

"Bom tarde? Posso ajudar vocês?".Perguntou Yukito já próximo, recebendo um sorriso do velho senhor e o menino continuava a olhar o aquário.

"Boa tarde. Sim meu jovem, meu neto gostaria muito de cuidar de um hamster, aqui tem?".Yukito conduziu os dois até onde há pouco tempo estava.

Sakura estava dessa vez de joelhos no chão pronta para o bote, contra a coelhinha, que mais uma vez, se safou.Sakura deu um suspiro de fracasso e levantou-se para ver o porque de Yukito ter ficado calado.

Quando o viu atendendo os dois...Abriu um sorriso.

BR>

**Nem um pouco longe dali... **

BR>

_"Que cansaço..."._Shoran desapertava um pouco a gravata e andava apressado, querendo muito chegar em seu apartamento.Precisava muito tomar um banho e relaxar em sua cama.E esquecer das frustrações que teve.

_"Aquele sujeitinho... ¬¬"._Lembrava de Touya, que quase o fez perde as estribeiras e lembrar disso, o deixou com uma veia pulsando na testa...

Shoran continuava andando, mais algo que vinha em sua direção, o deixou muito curioso, e o fez parar, esperando vim até ele.

BR>

**Lojas de Animais:Yue 16:26**

BR>

_"Hum... Acho que vou comprar isto pro kero, parece ser mais nutritiva, e espero que encha a barriga dele..."._Sakura com gotas estava vendo uma ração que chamou sua atenção, quando tinha parado de olhar para Yukito.

Sorriu ao lembrar do quanto Kero comia, tinha dias que sua barriga cheia, nem o deixava dormir, fazendo Sakura o obrigar a fazer exercícios.

**_Mini Flashback _**

_"Vamos lá Kero!Não desisti não!".Sakura dava a maior força pro Kero, enquanto ele estava na roda de exercícios de sua "gaiola".A porta do seu quarto foi aberta. _

_"Monstrenga... Quer para de fazer esse barulho todo? Não sou obrigado a escutar barulhos de MONSTRENGA!".Touya que tinha colocado apenas sua cabeça dentro do quarto, depois de falar tudo, deu língua para ela, e fechou a porta.Sakura com punho fechado não escondia a raiva. _

_"Não sou monstrenga!-Ela deu língua pro nada e voltou a dar sua atenção pro Kero. _

_Este estava deitado de cansaço-"Ah não Keroo, levantaa andaaaa!Aiaiaiaiaiaiai!". _

**_Fim Do Mini FlasBack _**

BR>

"Hihihihihihi".Ria Sakura sozinha, quando se deu conta, que minutos atrás, estava cuidando da coelhinha.Olhou para o chão e foi isso que viu.

BR>

Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi

**Eu quero te ver, mas eu não posso...Como dizer, esses sentimentos... **

Iienai no iitai no

**Que não posso, mas que quero. **

CHANSU nogashite bakari

**Só não quero deixar minha chance para trás! **

BR>

"Cadê ela?".Sakura ficou petrificada, e depois passou a olhar para os lados, não quis que Yukito percebesse.Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e abriu novamente, teria que ficar calma primeiro antes de tentar achar ela...

BR>

Datte (datte) datte (datte)

**Podemos, podemos, **

tsubasa hiroge futari de

**Juntos estender nossas asas e **

sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai

**Voar pelo céu...Quero que seus sonhos tornem-se uma melodia**

BR>

"Será que é normal coelhos soltos aqui no Japão?" -Shoran com o coelho em seus braços, olhou para um lado e para o outro- Mas só to vendo esse aqui" 

Ele a olhou a novamente e viu que alguma coisa estava escrita na fita vermelha que o "coelho" trazia consigo... 

BR>

_hora_

**_Olhe! _**

_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte... _

**_Pego você pego você, me pegue me pegue – espere... _**

_kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte_

**_Olhe aqui e diga que você gosta de mim _**

_sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto _

**_Yeah!Prazer conhecê-lo, bom te ver - com certeza... _**

_atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni_

**_Meus pensamentos vão... _**

_tonde tonde tonde yuke_

**_Voar, voar, voar para seu coração. _**

_Ma - yo - wa - na – i _

**_Não se per-de-rão_**

BR>

Sakura começou olhando debaixo das prateleiras, dos balcões tudo de um jeito sutil, sem querer que Yukito desconfia-se, não acreditava que tinha se descuidado.Se perde-se ela, não se perdoaria.

Mas tinha certeza que ela estava pela loja, e era só questão de ter paciência naquele momento.

BR>

_tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no BATTERI-_

**_Ás vezes, minha bateria esgota-se. _**

_anata no egao de_

**_Mas com seu sorriso, _**

_itsumo juuden manTAN PAWA- bakuhatsu shichae_

**_Ela sempre se recarga toda, pronta para explodir. _**

BR>

"Hum?Que nome bonito você tem!-Shoran estava com ela em sua frente, segura com os dois braços, depois de ter colocado sua pasta, ao lado direito de sua perna.Estava examinando ela, enquanto ela, que para Shoran, era ele, estava apenas olhando e farejando ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas de onde você veio em?-Shoran sorriu...-"Hum...Se você falasse, seria muito mais fácil"- ele a colocou para junto de seu peito e começou a olhar na mesma direção que viu ela vindo.

BR>

_O-negai (o-negai) o-negai (o-negai)_

**_Por favor, (por favor), por favor, (por favor). _**

_mazu wa o-tomodachi kara_

**_Nos seremos amigos primeiro, então... _**

_waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai_

**_Quero sorrir, olhar pra você e ter divertimento todo o dia. _**

BR>

_"Ela não ta aqui!"._Sakura já estava entrando em desespero, por onde olhava, não havia nenhum rastro sequer dela, nenhum rabinho, nenhuma patinha escondida.

Olhou para Yukito, estava decidida em chamá-lo, esperava muito que ele não ficasse chateado com ela...Muito mesmo.

"Sakuraaa!".Yukito á tirou de seus pensamentos, a fez tomar um pequeno susto, mas o olhou.

"Feche a porta, por favor, sim?".Sakura balançou a cabeça positivamente, antes parou, juntando um pote de plástico que havia acabado de cair, "A porta tava aberta...", arregalou os olhos, colocou o pote em seu lugar e resolveu correr.

Deixando Yukito sem entender nada, e nem o velho senhor que a olhava da mesma maneira que Yukito e o menino ---> O.O

BR>

_Hora_

**_Olhe! _**

_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI _

**_Pego voce pego voce,me peggue, me pegue –definitivamente_**

_unmei datte o-niai datte_

**_Este é o nosso destino.Parece ser bom! _**

_sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto _

**_yeah! Prazer conhecê-lo, bom te ver - com certeza..._**

_dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de_

**_Não te darei para ninguém e serei... _**

_ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban_

**_A primeira, a primeira, a primeira, a primeira, _**

_KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU_

_**A T-E A-M-A-R** _

BR>

"Hum... Lojas de Animais: Yue, então você é de lá né seu danado?".Shoran olhava para "ele", que permanecia quieto em seus braços.Curvou-se um pouco, pegando sua pasta.

BR>

**_Eu só quero e espero ter para sempre você junto a mim! _**

**_Não me atrevo, tenho medo... _**

**_De dizer que te amo e que te quero assim! _**

BR>

Sakura olhou para o lado oposto de Shoran, estava tão desesperada, não ia se perdoar nunca, se não acha-se ela.Yukito havia confiado nela, tinha deixado ela soltar a coelhinha estava sob seus cuidados.

"Pra onde você ta olhando?".O coelhinho olhava tão fixo em uma direção que Shoran decidiu seguir seu olhar e viu uma garota de costas...

BR>

**_Por que, por que, _**

**_Quero viver contigo a vida inteira _**

**_Te darei meu amor, com você eu quero voar!_**

BR>

Sakura sentiu de algum modo que estava sendo observada e olhou para trás...

Seu coração foi junto com seus olhos, por que no exato momento em que o viu, seu coração disparou num ritmo que ela mesma conseguia escutar, se percebe-se isso.

Não acreditava que era ele...Seu professor de matemática Shoran Li, estava lá.Bem na sua frente parado e calado que nem ela.

Não conseguia olhar nada mais, além do homem alto e com presença marcante, olhos que ele tinha e que enfeitiçavam.

BR>

**_Nos seus braços quero viver para sempre... _**

**_Só te dando o meu carinho! _**

**_Para nós podia ate parar o tempo..._**

BR>

Com seus olhos com de âmbar arregalados, sentiu a garganta seca, o susto estava expresso em sua feição, não acreditava que mais uma vez estava lá, frente a frente com sua aluna Sakura Kinomoto, o tempo... Na verdade que tempo?

Shoran sentia que não existia nada mais além dela e dele ali.Ficou olhando seu rosto delicado, sua feição de surpresa, pode ver que ela estava com as bochechas coradas...

Poderiam ficar ali, por horas e horas se olhando, que nada parecia constrangedor, mas só se não acordassem...

A coelhinha se mexeu nos braços de Shoran, o acordando e chamando atenção de Sakura, que respirou aliviada.

"É seu? -Foi o que ele conseguiu dizer e completou-Acabei de encontrá-lo".Shoran viu Sakura sorrindo e indo até ele, seu coração batia depressa e isso o assustava.Era a terceira vez, a terceira vez que aquela garota, o deixava sem jeito.

"Sim... Quer dizer, ele... Quer dizer, ela mora aqui, quer dizer, ela vive, quer dizer, ela está à venda, nesta loja - Sakura estava muito nervosa e Shoran sorria com isso e quando escutou o "Ela", abriu os olhos:

"Ah!Quer dizer que é uma fêmea!Faz sentido mesmo".Sakura ficou sem entender nada.

Shoran com a mão esquerda colocou a pasta no chão, e com as duas mãos, pôs ela em sua frente de novo, sorriu e deu para Sakura, que sorriu, e suspirou mais uma vez.

"Bem... Tenho que ir - Shoran pegou novamente sua pasta do chão-Cuidado com ela, ela é muito sapeca, e exige o dobro da sua atenção".

Sakura sorriu sem graça:

"Obrigada mais uma vez professor, se não fosse o senhor, eu não sei o que faria se perdesse essa sapeca aqui, e desculpa".Shoran acariciou a coelha mais uma vez.

"Não tem o porque se desculpar Kinomoto e nem agradecer, foi um prazer cuidar dela, esses poucos minutos".Sakura sorriu e se entreolharam mais uma vez, os dois acordaram com a porta da loja cedo aberta.

"Vovô, não foi àquela menina ali que correu na loja né?".

"Humrum...".Disse o vovô sorrindo para seu netinho que carregava uma gaiola.

Sakura pode ouvir e surgiram gotas...

"Bem tenho que ir, te vejo amanhã Kinomoto - Shoran a fez levantar a cabeça, e a mesma sorriu -Até Yume".

"Yume?" -Sakura não havia entendido o porque do nome Yume, seu nome era Sakura.Sim, para ele era só mais uma aluna, e talvez confundiu o nome...Sakura ao pensar assim, ficou com uma expressão de decepção, mas que escondia.

"Professor Li, meu nome não é Yume".Disse forçando um sorriso.

"Eu sei Sakura-Shoran fez uma pausa, apontando disse-Estou falando dela, este é o seu nome, está escrito aí".Shoran apontou para o pescoço dela, e depois deu thau com a mão, virou-se e foi andando...

Sakura ficou feliz, dele saber seu nome, mas logo lembrou do nome "Yume".

Lembrou-se que na fita, tinha algo escrito, que ela ia ver, mas a coelhinha não deixou.

Ela levou sua mão direita até o laço, e pode ver nele escrito em Kanji:

"**Yume"**.

Shoran já estava um pouco distante das duas, e estava com uma expressão séria em seu rosto..."O que está acontecendo? -Balançou a cabeça- É shoran, acho que você precisa casar".

Sakura, com a coelha em seus braços olhavam as duas na mesma direção, ou seja, olhando para Li, disse o nome que estava na fita, docemente:

"Sonho".

BR>

**_Tudo lhe farei, não te deixarei! _**

**_Te amo, te amo, te amo, amor_**

**_Quero o teu calor! _**

BR>

BR>

BR>

**_E aí?Gostarammm?.Espero que sim...Eu amo escrever essa história, por que fico imaginando o anime, as cenas, os sorrisos de cada um!Muito bom!Por isso que demoro pra escrever, fico pensando em cada cena de cada historia, assim como "Doce amor", primeiro eu imagino o anime, depois eu escrevo.).Música é "Catch You Catch You, Catch Me, Cacth Me", em versão original e traduzida (de acordo com o inglês) e versão português q é muito linda! _**

**_Quero agradecer essas pessoas fofas aí... _**

_**Lori Nakamura**:Linda,linda,linda:).Fiquei muito feliz com seus dois comentários!Muito fofa vc!Já t adicionei no MsN, mas quase não to entrando../.Essa semana vo ver c entro pra conversar com vc!_

_Vc e suas suspeitas estão corretas!É pq eu achei muito lindo um episodio em que a Nadeshiko segurou a mão da Sakura, evitando ela cair bruscamente, lembra?Carta Ilusão.Muito, muito lindo!Daí lembrei do episodio e quis usar essa ajuda._

_Agora falando do seu outro comentário, lá do Doce amor, Masaki Amamiya é sim o avô de Sakura e Tomoyo.Amamiya é ele._

_Shoran na minha historia é uma pessoa muito teimosa, que ainda não tive a oportunidade de mostrar esse seu lado.Ele machucou o joelho esquerdo, mas não está errado a sua pergunta, Shoran tem problemas nas duas pernas, mas eu explico no outro capitulooo!..Obrigada mesmo pelos seus comentários!o_

_**P.s: **Muito linda a historia "Entre a Cruz e a Espada" da Annie Lennox, Meiilin mto má mesmo!Não sei ainda c vai ser má por aqui..._

_**Raissa:**Tenho coelho sim!Nossaaaaaa, ele dar muito trabalho mesmo!Quando a gente pensa q ta aqui do lado, ele ta lá fora, querendo comer as plantas...¬¬...Mas amo ele!Coisa fofaaa!Descrevi essa coelha pensando nele!A diferença é por ser fêmea, ele tem os olhos vermelhos e o laço...Hum...Ele roe, tirando sempre...Hihihihi._

_**Sakura Scatena**:Vo ver c faço as coisas acontecerem no próximo capitulo de Doce Amor ta?C gosta de ação né?.Ta aí esse capitulo, espero q vc goste!Escrevi com muito carinho!_

_**Line:**Sei q vc é leitora do outra historia(Assim como a Raissa e a Saky), mas não poderia deixar de agradecer a você também.O próximo capitulo esta a caminho viu?.E comenta, qndo c ler!Beijos pra você!_

_**Saky Kinomyia**:No próximo capitulo já vo providenciar essa entrevista.Que já está pronta para ser feita._

_Adorei sua historia: Quando o ódio vira amor, muito lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:))).Vo deixar lá meu reviews, pode deixar!_

_Beijos pra vc que leu e não comentou!Obrigada pela leitura!._

_Mais beijos pras ninas de cima!_

_E c eu não postar nenhuma história antes do natal..._

_FELIZ NATAL PRA TODO MUNDO!o/_

_P.s:Desculpa qualquer erro gramatical!Qualquer coisa, to aqui!te!_


	4. Hana'S

**Tomoeda 16:00**

BR

BR

Um dia perfeito para qualquer passeio.Seja só ou acompanhado.Realmente aquela tarde de primavera, encantava os amantes da natureza ou os que gostavam da sensação de sentir um pedacinho do mundo.

Sakura descia do ônibus escolar, empolgada por está ali.Parou um segundo e olhou para o céu perfeito daquela tarde, fechou seus olhos e respirou aquele ar docemente.Olhou para trás e percebeu que empatava a saída de sua amiga Tomoyo, que a filmava.

"Tomoyo... Você trouxe sua filmadora...".Ela murmurou.

"Claroooo Sakura! Não poderia perder a oportunidade de filmar você, num dia lindo como este!".Disse sorrindo e continuando a filmar sua amiga vermelha a sua frente.

"Hei Meninas!".Naoko estava parada e acenava para as duas.Rika e Chiraru se juntaram a ela, e olhavam para Tomoyo e Sakura que vinham em suas direções.E depois do encontro, se uniram ao restante dos alunos, formando uma das filas.

"_É uma grande satisfação ter vocês aqui, nesta tarde maravilhosa. Espero que apreciem este passeio, e se maravilhem com a beleza das flores de nosso intenso Jardim Botânico"._Uma velha senhora, com um sorriso tímido, estava em um pequeno palanque, com um microfone em suas mãos.Ao seu lado esquerdo, havia os responsáveis pelos os alunos._Makiko Midori_ professora de Japonês _Tsujitani_ professora de Música, _Yukie Kimura_ professora das Garotas de Torcida, _Keiko Kurokaws_ professora de Biologia e _Shoran Li _professor de Matemática e o único homem dentre elas.Faltavam três professores que não puderam ir.E ao seu lado direito, havia cinco guias mulheres e dois biólogos, especialistas em flores.

"Está se sentindo alegre ou estranho, por está em volta de tantas mulheres?".Um dos biólogos cochichou ao ouvido de Shoran, que com um meio sorriso respondeu.

"Digamos que acostumado".O biólogo deu uns tapinhas nas costas dele e piscou de lado.

"Eita garanhão!".Shoran ficou incrédulo, pois não tinha dito aquilo no sentido em que o cochichador interpretou, ele ia dizer algo, mais foi interrompido pelo os barulhos das palmas.

A senhora fez as reverencias e saiu do palanque seguida por sua equipe.Os alunos agora falavam entre si, fazendo o barulho de cochichos crescerem.

"Professor Li? -Shoran olhou para umas de suas colegas de profissão– Eu poderia ficar com a sua turma?".Perguntou sorrindo.

Shoran sem fazer alguma pergunta, apenas confirmou com o seu meio sorriso de sempre.

"Crianças o-ne... -A professora nem pode terminar a fala e foi interrompida pelos os alunos que protestavam de um certo modo, o "Crianças" dela.Eram alunos do 3º ano.

A professora sorrindo, continuou a falar: "Tudo bem, gome ne, quis dizer, Moços e Moças, acabei de fazer uma troca de turmas com o professor Li, e agora serei a responsável por vocês. Resolvi passar um trabalho para fechar a nota" -Alguns alunos reclamavam, outros estavam inertes-Vamos lá".A professora se pós a frente das duas turmas do 3º ano e foi a primeira a entrar no Jardim Botânico.

Shoran ficou vendo os alunos irem, e parou de olhar, quando percebeu o movimento das professoras irem para as suas turmas.Ele ficou perdido, havia esquecido de perguntar qual era a turma que a professora Keiko estava responsável minutos antes.

"Aiaiaiaiaiai... Estou tão ansiosa para ver as flores deste lugar!".Disse Sakura, com os olhos brilhando.

"Se me permite o elogio Sakura... A flor mais linda de todas, está aqui fora".Sakura corou e olhou para baixo.Eriol que havia se aproximado lentamente junto com Yamazaki, sorria.

"Tomoyoo... -Chiraru falou baixinho em seu ouvido - Você não fica com ciúmes?".

Tomoyo sorrindo balançou a cabeça, ainda filmando sua amiga vermelha e o namorado sorridente ao lado dela.

"Não, por que sei que ele tem razão".Disse docemente.

"Ué... Se a professora Keiko vai ficar com o 3º ano, quem cuidará de nos?".Perguntou-se Naoko.

"É verdade... -Rika olhou para as outras turmas e viu as professoras, com suas devidas turmas, e olhou para o palanque vendo o novo Professor de Matemática, perdido e sorriu - Acho que é o professor Li, mas, só falta ele saber disso".

Sakura escutou as palavras de Rika, e seguiu os olhares dela.Viu seu professor nervoso e afrouxando a gola da camisa, ela sorriu vendo seu jeito atrapalhado, mas corou subitamente quando ele cruzou os olhares dele com o dela.Não sabia se ia lá avisá-lo de que a turma que ele iria ficar responsável era a dela.Mas se decidiu, ela virou todo o seu corpo em sua direção, alguém tinha que avisá-lo.Ela começou a andar lentamente, a sensação de está perto dele mais uma vez, a deixava nervosa, e ficar assim, a deixava mais nervosa ainda.

Shoran seguia sua aluna com olhar.Viu que ela vinha em sua direção, e não sabia o por quê isto o deixava desconcertado.Ela tinha um sorriso tímido em seu rosto, e isso o encantava, o fazendo ter um sorriso em seus lábios, um sorriso completo, não um meio sorriso.

Sakura foi atropelada por um grupo de garotas, que literalmente corriam em direção do Professor Li.Todas afoitas e enérgicas.

Depois de se "levantar", Sakura se limpou delicadamente sem tirar os olhos delas que estavam conversando animadas com o Professor Li.Ela deu a meia volta e voltou ao ponto de partida, onde estava Chiraru enforcando Yamazaki, fazendo todos rirem.

Shoran foi puxado pela a mão de umas das alunas afoitas. E ficou em frente da fila das duas turmas do 2º ano.

Finalmente a fila da turma de Sakura, estava pronta para adentrar no Jardim Botânico.Fazia 12 anos que este Jardim existia, e era motivo de muito contentamento para os habitantes da linda cidade de Tomoeda.Além do Jardim, havia o zoológico, o grande Aquário, Museu, Biblioteca, Parque de Diversões, além dos festivais, fazendo de Tomoeda muitas vezes, uma capital.

A fila de Sakura já estava andando em direção a entrada, ela olhou para cima podendo ver e ler o pequeno Outdoor, cheio de flores pintadas à mão, de Boas Vindas, além do nome do local.

Ela pós um sorriso de contentamento em seu rosto, e abaixou seu olhar, olhando para a sua frente, ficando vermelha vendo Tomoyo andando de costas, sorrindo e a filmando.

Eriol falou alguma coisa ao ouvido de Tomoyo que fez ela abaixar a filmadora e olhar para sua frente.Certamente ele havia comentado sobre as flores que Tomoyo não estava observando.

Eles andavam sobre um caminho de grama baixa, ao lado esquerdo havia a beleza dos cravos e no lado direto, a beleza tímida das violetas, cobertos por estufas apropriadas e de cor transparente.

Sakura depois de observar amorosamente os cravos que davam o nome de sua falecida mãe, olhou para os seus lados discretamente, e colocou sua bolsa em sua frente, a abrindo.Sorriu quando Kero colocou sua cabeça para o lado de fora, curioso talvez, ou aliviado por está fora da bolsa.

Rika se pós ao lado de Sakura acariciando e depois pegando Kero, o mesmo, foi tão rápido que em questão de minutos estava acomodado em cima do chapéu escolar de Rika e de lá, parecia que não ia sair.

"Que fofo!".Disse Chiraru o vendo tentar se equilibrar.Sakura sorria com a cena, quando a fila havia parado, pois uma jovem mulher iria falar mais das flores, Tomoyo segurou em sua mão e disse: "Vamos lá para frente?".Sakura concordou com cabeça, mas teve sua outra mão puxada.

"Este pequenino ficou inquieto, quando te viu ir".Disse Rika, se referindo a Kero.Sakura o pegou, e ele, rápido como sempre, foi parar em cima de sua cabeça.

Quando chegaram próximo à guia, ela parou a explicação para fazer um elogio a Kero, chamando atenção dos alunos, que queriam o ver mais de perto.

"Onegai pessoal prestem atenção, depois vocês vêem este Hamster amarelo e gorducho de perto".Ao falar isto, Li arrancou risadas dos alunos de ambas as turmas, e um sorriso tímido de Sakura.

Agora Kero, este, deveria ter sido um ser humano na vida passada, pois entendeu e não gostou do "Gorducho".

A explicação voltou depois do cessar das risadas.Sakura prestava atenção e ao mesmo tempo comparava a beleza do cravo na mão da guia, com a beleza de sua mãe.

"Realmente Nadeshiko é mais linda".Disse Tomoyo, lendo os seus pensamentos.Sakura sentiu seus olhos tremerem, mais se chorasse ali, não choraria de tristeza, choraria por amá-la.

Sakura acordou seus pensamentos, quando percebeu que começaram a andar novamente, seus olhos, já distraídos, pararam de tremer.Ela que estava olhando para frente, sentiu um beijo carinhoso e terno em sua bochecha, olhou para o lado, e viu Tomoyo que parou de olhar para frente e olhou para a amiga, retribuindo o sorriso.

Pouco a pouco, as estufas dos cravos e das violetas iam diminuindo de tamanho, e as estufas de Margaridas e Hortênsias iam crescendo.

"Rika, chegamos as suas favoritas!".Disse Naoko ajeitando sutilmente seus óculos e obtendo um sorriso dela.(Eita pessoal sorridente! Hihihihi!).

O passeio estava pela a metade quando foi decidido fazer uma pausa, todos estavam liberados para irem a lanchonete de lá.Alguns tinham tinha trago alimentos de casas, outros compravam por um preço muito baixo, alguns petiscos.Sakura dava água para Kero em um copo de plástico, e enquanto ele bebia, ela procurava na bolsa a ração dele.

"Como ele se chama?".Sakura tomou um susto e sentiu arrepios na espinha, quando ouviu a voz atrás de si.Shoran estava parado atrás dela, e com um copo de plástico na mão, certamente teria indo beber água no bebedouro que Sakura estava.Ele viu uma garota assustada e atrapalhada ao mesmo tempo.

"Sakura".Disse por fim.

"Ah! É uma fêmea, e tem seu nome!".Disse passando por ela e colocando água em seu copo.

"Não, não... É um macho, pensei que o senhor estava perguntando meu nome- Sorriu ruborizada- Ele se chama Kero".

"Que atrapalhada... Sei seu nome Sakura".Tomou a água em um único gole, e voltou novamente a pegar água.

Sua aluna observava cada movimento.Ela a achava diferente, o jeito dele falar, até de pegar e beber água, talvez por ele ser de outro país e isso a cativava.Seria esse o motivo de ele roubar toda a atenção dela?

Sakura parou de observá-lo quando ele jogou o copo na lixeira ao lado.Ele a olhou e ficou encantado com os olhos dela.Os fisgava e isso, ele não poderia negar.Então os olhos verdes dela seria a explicação de ele sempre ficar desconcertado ao vê-la?Talvez seria isso, na China não era muito comum ver olhos daquela cor e daquele brilho.

"Professor Li! – Umas das professoras roubou sua atenção, e acenou para ele, não estava tão longe e por isso não impediu que ele escuta-se o que ela disse - Venha se sentar conosco".Disse gentilmente.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, e olhou para a Sakura:

"Herdou de quem estes olhos?".Perguntou sorrindo.Ela sorriu com eles abertos, e sem nenhuma bochecha corada respondeu orgulhosa.

"De minha mãe".

"Então sua mãe, junto com estes olhos, deve ser muito linda também".Disse sem nenhuma malicia, e se foi.Sakura só entendeu que foi um elogio quando ele já estava perto da mesa.E não entendia o por que de sentir algo diferente, com o elogio.Em um estralo lembrou-se de Kero, olhou para o mesmo, que tentava sair de dentro do copo de plástico.

Depois de ter feito Kero comer, foi se sentar junto de Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiraru, Yamazaki e Rika.

Eriol havia saído a poucos minutos de ela chegar.

"Esse passeio está sendo perfeito! -Chiraru afirmou com um enorme sorriso em direção á Naoko, olhou para o lado e viu Yamazaki pronto para contar mais uma mentira, ela fechou a cara e apertou o dedo indicador dele, apontado para cima-Nem tente Yamazaki!".

"Cadê o Eriol, Tomoyo?".Perguntou notando a ausência do amigo.

"Ele me disse que ia pegar uma coisa Sakura, mas nem me disse o que era".Disse depois de comer um bolinho de arroz.

Minutos depois Eriol veio carregado de flores de todos os tipos.A primeira flor que deu, foi uma rosa vermelha para Tomoyo, beijou sua mão e disse em seu ouvido: "_Amo você_".Tomoyo ficou surpresa mais não escondeu o sorriso feliz.Depois deu uma Margarida para Rika: "_Escutei que era a sua preferida"_.Disse o mesmo, recebendo o sorriso mais carinhoso e costumeiro dela.Depois foi até Naoko e lhe deu uma Gérbera branca e disse_: "Simples e bela"._E a fez corar detrás dos óculos, em seguida foi em Chiraru lhe dando um Girassol com um laço amarelo: "_Totalmente radiante"._Ela corou e Yamazaki ao seu lado, ficou com um certo ciúme em seus olhos abertos.

As professoras observavam aquela cena, encantadas, assim como algumas alunas curiosas e românticas.Shoran também observava, mas ao mesmo tempo em que escutou o comentário, viu ele se ajoelhando em frente a Sakura.

"Deve ser a namorada dele".Disse suspirando a professora de Música.

Eriol estava ajoelhado e esticava uma flor de cerejeira para Sakura, que estava totalmente vermelha.E Shoran percebeu isso.E olhou para os olhos dela, que estavam brilhando ainda mais.E isso, o incomodava.

"Para a flor, outra flor".Disse Eriol.Sakura pegou gentilmente e agradeceu, quando ele se levantou, pode ouvir atrás de si.

"Eu também quero Eriol!".Disseram algumas meninas.Tomoyo escondeu o ciúme, com um sorriso, o sorriso que ele precisava ver, antes de ir pegar outras flores com um velho senhor, que o havia dado.

Shoran continuava a observar Sakura, e isso chamou atenção de Tomoyo.

BR

BR

**LanChoNeTe e ConFeiTaRia: ChooChoo.**

BR

BR

"Ai Chii... -Nakuru estava deitada no balcão totalmente desanimada - To tão cansada, ainda não tive uma boa gorjeta e o Touya ainda nem apareceu por aqui".Disse depois de um longo suspiro.

"Chii, acha que Touya ainda vem".Disse a pequenina de cabelos louros e longos, fazia um carinho na cabeça de Nakuru, que continuava de cabeça baixa.

"Talvez não... Já passou do horário de ele vim".Nakuru levantou um pouco a cabeça e olhou para o outro lado.

"Chii quer que você olhe".Chii parou de fazer caricias, e com um grande sorriso levantou sua cabeça, por que o viu entrando.Nakuru abriu um enorme sorriso, mas ele se desfez quando o viu segurar a porta com um sorriso diferente, para outra pessoa entrar no caso uma mulher.

BR

_**Mesmo que eu queira esconder  
O que eu sinto aqui dentro de mim.**_

_**Meus olhos não param de dizer**_

_**Que eu te amo tanto assim**._

BR

"Obrigada Touya".Disse a mesma mulher de cabelos ruivos e longos, com um sorriso resplandecente.

"Não há de quê!".Disse com um sorriso mais resplandecido ainda.

Nakuru não podia conter a tristeza de ver aquele sorriso sendo dado para outra pessoa, viu o olhar de Touya para ela...Isso doía.Um casal de idosos tentava chamar atenção de Chii, e finalmente haviam conseguido.

BR

_**Nos meus sonhos eu sempre vou te procurar  
pra poder te falar,**_

_**Que sem teu amor, não há luz, calor, o meu mundo é frio.**_

BR

"Chi já volta".Quando ela deu as costas. Nakuru segurou no seu braço, a fazendo voltar para olhá-la.

"Deixa que atendo eles, vai lá no Touya".Disse com uma voz melancólica, Chi não gostou do que viu, mas fez o que amiga lhe pediu mesmo não entendendo o por que de ela não ter indo lá. Nakuru já viu Touya acompanhado de outra mulher e não se importou de querer saber quem é, sempre ia, não se importando com nada, e sempre no final voltava com um sorriso, pois descobria que era amiga dele.Mas dessa vez, Nakuru nem foi descobrir.

"Bem vindos a Lanchonete e Confeitaria: ChooChoo, o que posso lhes servir?".Nakuru falou ainda com a voz melancólica e olhando para baixo.O casal de idosos percebeu e olharam entre si, mas mesmo assim fizeram seu pedido.

"Chi, por que sua amiga não veio me receber?".Perguntou Touya tirando finalmente os olhos de sua acompanhante.Chii observava os dois, mas sorrindo...

"Chi viu que ela estar ocupada e vim recebê-los. Sejam bem vindos, a Lanchonete e Confeitaria: ChooChoo o que posso lhes servir?".Disse fazendo as reverencias.

"Primeiro vamos nos sentar Chi".Disse ele vendo uma mesa vaga, quase perto da entrada e sentaram-se.Chi ficou observando a mulher, muito educada, bonita e elegante, que não parava de lhe dá sorrisos afetuosos.

"Bem... Vou querer o de sempre... E você Mizuki?".Disse ele a olhando em seguida.

"Hum... Gostaria de um chá de camomila e de biscoitos com creme".Disse ainda sorrindo.Chi anotava seus pedidos, enquanto Touya olhava para Nakuru que ainda não havia lhe dado um sorriso sequer.

"Já trago seus pedidos, licença".

"Aqui realmente é um lugar muito agradável, gostei da minha idéia de mim auto convidar".Disse Mizuki, observando toda a decoração da lanchonete, que era de extrema descontração e bom gosto.

"Sim, desde que conheci este lugar, não costumo tomar meu café diurno em outro lugar -Disse o mesmo- Ainda não acredito que vamos trabalhar juntos e que você vai ser minha chefa".

"Nem eu... Mais como te disse lá no escritório, não pude recusar o convite. É uma grande oportunidade, nunca tive a chance de chefiar algo assim e também, voltar a Tomoeda é uma outra oportunidade- Sorriu- Faz quanto tempo q não nos vemos? 5 ou 6 anos?".

"6 anos, esquecida".Disse gentilmente.

Nakuru estava detrás do balcão, arrumando a bandeja para servi o casal de idosos, das 12 mesas existentes, oito estavam ocupadas, Chii atendia outra mesa, e havia mais outra garçonete que atendia outra mesa.

Nakuru pegou a bandeja, e antes de levá-la, olhou mais uma vez para a mesa de Touya.Viu que ele estava diferente, não estava tenso e tão pouco estressado.Estava sorridente, totalmente à vontade.Isso era difícil de ela ver.Parou de olhá-lo quando, ele olhou em sua direção, e foi andando até a mesa do casal, sem retribuir seu olhar.

"Aquela é sua amiga?".Perguntou Mizuki.

"Sim, mas hoje ela está estranha, o normal dela e vim falar comigo feito um furacão".Ainda a olhava.

"Talvez esteja chovendo agora".Disse a olhando também.

"Como? -Touya virou-se para ela, que fez um "Não" com a cabeça e por fim a outra garçonete chegou com os pedidos- Boa tarde Yuki".

"Boa tarde Touya, boa tarde senhorita!".Disse sorrindo a garota de cabelos castanhos claros, longos e com franja.Mizuki a cumprimentou.

Nakuru servia outra mesa, com olhar distante e feição triste.Tentava mais não conseguia esconder, o quanto que aquela mulher estar com Touya lhe afetava.Ela ia em direção ao balcão, quando viu o dono de seus pensamentos, lhe chamando.Ela sentiu seu coração a acelerar, e a soar frio, deu um sorriso forçado, e foi até lá.E quando chegou, Touya lhe deu um sorriso, que não lhe serviu de nada, pois para ela, não era o mesmo sorriso que tinha visto antes.

"Por que não veio me servir hoje?".Nakuru com o mesmo sorriso evitava olhar para aquela mulher, pois ela lhe deixava sem graça com o seu olhar profundo.

"Eu estava ocupada, Gome ne".Disse fazendo as reverencias, Touya não acreditou nos dizeres de Nakuru, e se surpreendeu com seu jeito.Ele parou de olhá-la quando viu Mizuki tomando o chá.

"Esta é Kaho Mizuki, e está é Akizuki Nakuru".Disse.As duas se cumprimentaram ao estilo japonês, e Nakuru percebeu que a estavam lhe chamando, pediu licença e foi até lá.

"_O que houve com ela..."._Perguntou-se.

BR

_**Tem tantas coisas que eu quero te mostrar,  
que eu quero te contar.**_

_**Os meus sonhos bons da minha vida, a flor  
com todos os tons do meu amor.**_

BR

**Depois de alguns minutos...**

BR

Touya e Mizuki já haviam terminado de comer, Mizuki levantou lentamente indo até o banheiro, deixando Touya só.

"Chi quer saber se ela é sua namorada!".Touya tomou um susto quando ela surgiu do nada, se engasgando com o Chá ao fim.Quando parou de tossir, respondeu:

"Não, Mizuki é minha chefa, mas por que esta me perguntando isso? -Chii balançou a cabeça, e Touya desconfiado, lhe fez outra pergunta - O que Nakuru tem? Ela está muito estranha".Agora se sabe de onde Sakura havia herdado o jeito bobo de não perceber as coisas.

"Chi acha que é o cansaço - Se levantou quando viu Mizuki vindo - Obrigada pela a preferência!".Disse sorridente.

Antes de ir Touya procurou com olhar Nakuru, e lhe deu um thau que foi retribuindo tristemente.

Nakuru parou de olhá-lo quando o senhor idoso se levantou ao seu lado.

"Estava tudo muito bom" -Ele levou a mão em seu bolso e lhe estendeu uma nota, sua esposa observava sorrindo - Pegue, se pudesse compraria um sorriso para você, mas como não é possível, lhe dou para gastar com algo que te faça sorrir".Nakuru arregalou os olhos surpresa.

"Mas é muito senhor não posso aceitar!".Disse sem graça.

"Aceite mocinha, e vê se sorria".Disse a velha senhora, que pegou na mão do marido e se foram.

Nakuru sentou-se na mesa, e ficou olhando para a nota, esticada em sua mão.Chii como um raio veio até ela.

"Chii descobriu que... -Ela parou quando viu o dinheiro - Nossaaaa que gorjeta, Chii não recebeu nenhuma ainda! - Disse sorrindo. Nakuru nada falou e Chii, lembrou-se o que ia falar - "Chii ouviu de Touya que aquela senhorita, não é namorada dele!".Nakuru levantou seu olhar e disse:

"Que coisa não Chii? Horas atrás eu estava reclamando, agora ganhei uma boa gorjeta, Touya veio, e eu não estou mais cansada..." -Ela olhou pelo o vidro, e pode ver Touya conversando e andando com Mizuki, no outro lado da rua e continuou - "Estou triste, por que Touya veio com um sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto, e eu não posso comprar o sorriso dele com essa gorjeta".Chii tinha seus olhos tremendo.

BR

_**Peço pro vento te levar,  
meu beijo.  
E te contar: eu te amo,  
o meu maior desejo.**_

BR

**Jardim Botânico de Tomoeda: 16:50**

BR

O passeio estava quase ao fim.Logo depois de Eriol voltar com mais flores, o passeio continuou.

Apesar de está previsto para acabar ás 17:00 horas, o Jardim não ia ser completamente visto.E por isso, ficaria para uma próxima vez o passeio completo.

Os alunos estavam parados nas estufas escutando a explicação de uma guia, sobre as Rosas brancas e vermelhas, e uma outra guia distribuía flores, de todas as cores, feitas de papel junto com um cartão, como lembrança do local.

"Esse lugar já ta me deixando com saudades, fica tão longe da minha casa"-Disse Naoko, ajeitando novamente os óculos.Tomoyo filmava novamente.

"Ah! Mais podemos marcar de vimos todas novamente que tal?".

"Claro Sakura!".Afirmou contagiada com a alegria dela.

"Bem, espero que tenham adorado muito este passeio, e que voltem novamente trazendo suas famílias, amigos, namoradas e namorados, todos serão bem vindos!".Disse a guia.Os cochichos começaram novamente, enquanto Li e a guia trocavam algumas palavras.

Logo, Li bateu palma, tentando chamar a atenção das duas turmas, obtendo êxito.Agora todos estavam a vontade e sem fila alguma, andavam em grupos.Shoran continuava na frente conversando com alguns alunos.

Sakura parou para amarrar o cadarço, e Kero aproveitou desse momento para sair de cima da cabeça de sua dona.Ficou em pé no chão, farejando algo.

"Não vai fazer que nem a Yume!".Disse o repreendendo, mas assim que ela abaixou a cabeça, Kero continuou a seguir em frente sem ela.

"Kero volta aqui!".Sakura se levantou com a veia pulsando, corria atrás dele, de um lado para o outro, uma corrida que parecia não ter fim, foi quando o viu indo para o meio dos alunos...

"Parem!".Gritou.Surgiram gotas coletivas e todos olharam para ela, de cabeça baixa, indo em direção ao seu Hamster, que estava parado como todo mundo.

"Você só me faz passar mico...".Murmurou vermelha.

"Podemos andar agora?".Perguntou uma voz.Alguns riam dela, outros continuavam a andar, e ela permanecia imóvel.

"Tudo bem com ele Sakura?".Perguntou Tomoyo.

"Se eu pudesse esganava ele!".Disse com uma cara fechada assustando Kero, que foi parar na cabeça de Tomoyo.

BR

**_Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete_**

_Para ter certeza de que iríamos nos encontrar, fiz um encanto._

_**Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara**_

_Nossas mãos se tocam gentilmente, e depois olhe o meu sorriso._

BR

Os alunos finalmente chegaram nos ônibus escolares, e o sol sumia.Antes de sumir, Sakura presenciava isto, ao lado de seus amigos, tinha Kero em seu ombro que parecia está cansado.Tomoyo continuava a filmar, e pela sua câmera pode ver o professor também admirando o por do sol.

BR

_**Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite**_

_Fingimos não entender o que realmente sentimos_

_**Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano**_

_E de repente, nos apaixonamos._

_**Let Me Be With You**_

_Deixe-me estar com você_

_**Let Me Be With You**_

_Deixe-me estar com você_

_**Let Me Be With You**_

_Deixe-me estar com você_

**_Dakishimetaino_ **

_Quero te abraçar bem forte_

BR

"Sakura! Afasta mais pra lá sim? -Disse a mesma, querendo colocar ela ao lado do professor, ela afastava com um sorriso, sem perceber nada - "Mais um pouquinho, quero que aquela arvore lá longe, fique paralela a você, vai ficar mais linda" - Sakura sem jeito, olhou para trás e foi andando de lado, paralela a arvore- "Isso!". Disse Tomoyo.

BR

_**Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano**_

_Antes, quando eu não conseguia dizer, eu escondia..._

_**Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite**_

_Estou apenas agindo como se fosse forte, e isso é tudo, por favor, veja através disso._

BR

Sakura olhando para a câmera, esbarrou em alguém e quando o viu, tomou um susto novamente.Nada disseram, se olharam por um pequeno momento e continuaram a olhar para o sol se pondo.

BR

_**Machiawasemade atogofun mattete**_

_Espere apenas mais cinco minutos antes de nos encontrarmos_

_**Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano**_

_E antes de nos apaixonarmos_

_**Let Me Be With You(3x)**_

_Deixe-me estar com você_

**_Nakitakunaruno_ **

_Eu só quero chorar_

BR

"_Hihihihihi... Pintou um clima!"._Disse em pensamento e rindo, continuando a filmar.

O pôr do sol estava no fim, e alguns alunos já entravam no ônibus, Sakura foi puxada por uma das professoras gentilmente, Li olhou para o lado e notou sua ausência, mas a seguiu com olhar quando a viu detrás de si.Ela chamava sua atenção, e isso o preocupava: "_São os olhos dela"._Sem perceber, ele estava sendo filmado.

Ficou sem jeito quando viu a filmadora focada nele, e viu sua aluna sorrindo, fazendo as reverencias e se afastando.Ele balançou a cabeça, e foi para o ônibus.

Tomoyo subiu e sentou se ao lado de sua amiga, fazendo uma troca com Rika.

"Agora vou filmar você de pertinho. Hihihihihi".Disse a mesma.

"Tomoyo, obrigada pelo o beijo... Gosto muito de você!".Tomoyo nem pode falar nada, pois Sakura foi chamada por Naoko, que queria lhe mostrar o livro que havia lhe falado durante o um: "Volto logo!".Sakura foi até ela.

"_Ué Sakura... Que beijo?"._Murmurou Tomoyo, com sinais de interrogação em volta de si.Eriol roubou sua atenção, aparecendo na poltrona à frente, lhe dando um sorriso apaixonado.

BR

_**Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki**_

_Quando nós deixarmos nossas mãos unidas irem_

_**Fuan ni naruno, Fuan ni naruno**_

_Isso me deixa tímida, Isso me deixa tímida._

_**Let Me Be With You(3x)**_

_Deixe-me estar com você_

**_Dakishimetainoni_ **

_Eu só quero te abraçar_

BR

BR

BR

_Continua..._

BR

BR

BR

**Oiiiiiiiiiii!.Sei que estava sumida.Mas finalmente estou de volta!E muito bem para voltar a escrever essa historia!Tava devendo este capitulo, por isso postei ela primeiro.To devendo mais dois das outras duas historias, que prometo colocar ainda essa semana...Mas e ae?Gostaram desse capitulo?Espero, como sempre, que sim!Comentem!Musicas: A primeira foi _My Will_, do anime Inuyasha, só que em versão brasileira, a outra se chama Let Me Be With You, no anime Chobits, é uma musica linda!Recomendo que baixem ela.Ahhh!A linda personagem Chi desta historia, é de Chobits msm!Quem não conhece, dá uma lida no mangá, garanto q não vai se arrepender, criatura mais fofa que ela não existe!**

**Queria agradecer rapidamente, as pessoas que leram minha nova historia: Kisu'S, e deixaram recado, e as que não deixaram tbm!No capitulo 2, agradeço com mais calma!**

**Essas pessoas aí, são as que me deixaram comentário, que colocaram esta historia como favorita ou em alerta.**

**Thaty Kinomoto:Obrigada por adicionar minha historia como uma das suas favoritas!Sério mesmo.Obrigada³³³³³.**

**Salira tSuki:A vc tbm, por ter me adicionado!Vou retribuir esse favor,lendo suas duas historias: Ligações Incertas e Lágrimas de Sangue.E vou comentar.Bzu!**

**Sakura Scatena:Não me abandonastes né?Você obrigada em dobro, pelo comentário e por me adicionar, vc juntando com todas aqui, sabe como é importante pra nos, vermos nossas historinhas no favorito de alguém.;). Primeiro comentário seu no dia 10-01-2004 e ainda to ainda pelo os seus favoritos...**

**M. Sheldon: ****o/.Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Uma Mulher Chamada Sakura:Eu vi o quanto essa sua história tem reviews e me deu uma curiosidade tremenda pra ler!Só mesmo vc dando uma olhada grande pra ver, o quanto de historia estou perdendo.**

**Hikari Nakao:Fiquei totalmente enchida com seu comentário na minha história:Kisu'S.Obrigada²²²²².Só que eu sou tímida.X).Obrigada por favorita.Kisus!**

**Anaisa:Nunca me abandonastes tbm né?Primeiro comentário 21-04-2004, e a historia continua sendo uma de suas favoritas!Não me abandone msm não.Bjim!**

**Raissa:Oiiiiiiiiiiii!Obrigada de todos os jeitos!Me conta depois, por favor o que achou desse capitulo ta?To nervosinha pra saber.X:(.Espero te deixar emocionada de novo!Bjo fofona!**

**Lori Nakamura:Você não pode faltar!Eu caí naquele dia e nem deu pra tc com vc direito/.Beijos enormes pra vc, que ta desaparecida tbm...;/.To aqui viu?Bjos Fofaaaaaa!**

**A.C. Lennox****Helllooooooooooo!Obrigada pela a favoritação, pelo o comentário!Vc tbm me deixou enchida.Vou aceitar a sua ajuda com as musicas ta?Não esquece!Bjokas!**

**LULIX:Oiiiiiiii!Vc já comentou e favoritou tbm:D.Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo, quero ler as historias de todas que estão aki, incluindo vc tbm.Quero favoritar com gosto!.Arigato¹¹!**

**Mu e Shaka 4ever****Me adicionou no acompanhando sempre que poder.Bjo!**

**kalilah:Minha desaparecida numero one!Poxaaaa brigada pelos os comentários, mas vou te mandar um email, quando c entrar na net, ler mais rápido, pq acho q c deve conferir seus e-mails primeiro.Espero tc com vc logooooo!Bjãozão!**

**Saky Kinomyia:Não sei se respondi seu comentário, é q sou tão esquecida e atrapalhada...;/.Mas espero q sim!Infelizmente não tenho revisora...Sempre quis ter uma!Acho isso tão chick!Hihihihihihi.Bjos!Fica bem vc tbm.**

**E vc que ler, que não favorita e nem põem em alerta. Obrigada!**

**Não canso de agradecer msm!Pq imagina c fosse, só vc escrever e ngm comentar...Seria muito chato!E pode ver os comentários que te põem pra cima, é ótimo demais!Espero q essas ferias tenham sido ótimas pra todo mundo!Obrigaduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

_Blankão pra sempre...X:)_

**_P.s: Já tão sabendo?Tsubasa das meninas do Clamp, pela JBC?Ohh coisa boaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _**


	5. Haru

* * *

"Vovô, do que você mais gosta na Primavera?".Depois de saborear um pouco do Milk Shake, fez a pergunta, curiosa. 

"Huh... Vamos ver... Pergunta difícil. Gosto do clima, das flores, do humor das pessoas, do céu bonito, dos pássaros, insetos sobrevoando felizes da vida...".Tomou um segundo gole do saboroso café com creme, e sorriu ao ouvir a neta.

"Ah não vale! É do que você MAIS gosta!".Sakura deu ênfase à palavra "Mais".

"Tudo bem espertinha! Gosto das lembranças, que esse mês sempre me traz".Sorriu e limpou a boca com um lenço branco, havia comido um biscoito.

"Não tinha comentando isso. Lembranças do quê?".

"Sempre tirava uma folga extensa nessa época, só para passar esse mês agradável, com sua mãe. Adorávamos passear e apreciar as flores" -Sakura tinha seus olhos brilhando, e um sorriso espontâneo - "Sabia, que foi em um desses passeios, que sua mãe escolheu seu nome?".

"Sério **Ojiisan**?".O sorriso dela passou de espontâneo para radiante.

"Sério sim. Ainda me lembro como foi, ela me deu um buquê de cerejeiras e me perguntou:"_Vai amá-la também?". _Fiquei sem entender, mas daí ela disse: "_A Sakura papai! Vai ser o nome da minha filha!"_. Disse que não sabia o nome do Touya ainda, mas já que sabia o seu, queria que desde já, eu prometesse amar você".Sakura escutava o avô vermelha, mas com os olhos brilhando, escutar coisas sobre sua mãe, sempre a deixava com um misto de felicidade e emoção.

"E o senhor ama né?".Sakura sorriu, ainda vermelha, e viu seu avô a olhando com muita ternura e fazer um sim com a cabeça.

"Você além de me lembrar sua mãe, me traz uma alegria e uma paz interior".Sakura, "A Vermelha", sorriu sem graça e terminou de tomar seu Milk Shake e num estralo, lembrou-se do passeio.

"Nossa vovô, como sou distraída! Não lhe contei do passeio que fiz semana passada ao "Jardim Botânico", contei?"-Ele lhe lançou um olhar curioso, e procurou voltar sua atenção nela novamente, depois de tentar chamar a garçonete, ela não precisou ouvir nada dele e começou a contar...- "Foi muito legal! Só que o Kero me deu um susto, mas depois chego nessa parte. Quero lhe contar desde de o inicio! Nossa vovô, tem cada flor linda, o senhor precisa ver o quanto aquele lugar é grande e lindo! O professor Li de matemática, ficou responsável pela a nossa turma, a propósito, ele não é daqui é da china, ás vezes ele tem um sotaque muito engraçado e kawaii...Tem umas meninas da minha sala e da outra, que estão criando um fã clube para ele.Mas voltando o passeio..."

Sakura falava, falava, falava, não notando o quanto aquilo deixava seu avô feliz.Amava saber da vida da neta, das coisas que costumava fazer ou deixar de fazer, dos passeios, dos seus divertimentos, das duvidas, das curiosidades sobre Nadeshiko.

Aquele era mais uns dos encontros que eles tinham, toda à tarde, quando não tinham tarefas a cumprir.Ele tinha, mas não se importava, deixava tudo a cargo de seus braços direito e esquerdo.

Estavam em uma lanchonete movimentada, freqüentada mais por pessoas adultas e idosas que na maioria das vezes eram conhecidos do avô de Sakura e até dela.Inclusive o dono do lugar, era melhor amigo de Masaki.

Masaki também sabia da vida tumultuada de Touya, através da neta.Por ser assim, impossibilitava conversas longas entre os dois.Falavam-se mais ao telefone, ou quando o próprio Masaki lhe visitava de surpresa.Isso de um jeito o incomodava, gostaria de passar com o neto, o mesmo tempo que passava com Sakura.

"E o seu pai como esta?".Sakura finalizou suas aventuras no passeio, e mencionou seu pai, lembrando de que ele havia o convidado para um almoço em família no domingo que viria.

"Papai tem trabalhado muito! Hoje mesmo, ele saiu apressado, disse que chegaria tarde. Às vezes, ele aparenta um cansaço que chega a me preocupar!".Disse em um tom inocente.

"A lhe preocupar?" -Masaki ficou pensativo e lembrou se do ultimo encontro que teve com ele, quando foi buscar a neta.Aparentava um cansaço inexplicável, não parecia o Fujitaka que conhecia, aquele que havia conquistado sua filha e que lhe causou uma dor, que com o passar do tempo, amenizou-se.Não sentia mais raiva dele, o que sentia mesmo, era arrependimento por não ter aceitado a decisão da filha, pois, se tivesse aceitado, teria vivido bem com ela até o dia de seu falecimento – "Aceito o convite de seu pai".Escondia por detrás do sorriso, o verdadeiro motivo que lhe fez aceitar realmente.

"Ah que bom vovô! Aproveito e mostro outro lenço, que estou bordando para o senhor!".Aquilo mais uma vez, o deixou com os olhos marejados.Seria o sexto lenço.Seus tesouros.

* * *

**LanChoNeTe e ConFeiTaRia: ChooChoo 16:20****

* * *

**

"Sabia que você não era daqui!".Nakuru piscou o olho esquerdo, enquanto limpava o balcão sutilmente, fazendo Shoran levantar a xícara de café e o jornal, a cada vez que ela vinha com o pano em sua direção.

"Ultimamente todo mundo tem descoberto isso, sem ao menos eu abrir a boca".Tentava tomar o café, aproveitando uma pausa de Nakuru, tratou de tomá-lo logo.

"Ah, é por que você tem algo diferente. Não que isso seja ruim, acho que é o jeito de se expressar, que te faz um estrangeiro".Voltou a limpar o balcão para infelicidade dele, que bufou.

"Nakuru-Chan, Chii quer saber se pode sair por alguns instantes!".A lourinha, veio até o balcão feito um leopardo ou um coelho, rápida que só vendo, Nakuru a olhou, levou as duas mãos até as suas próprias bochechas.

"Como você é fofa Chii!".-Rapidamente levou as mãos nas bochechas da lourinha constrangida, como sempre ficava aquela constante demonstração de carinho - "Claro que pode! Até sei o motivo da saída, to vendo o Hideki te esperando! Que casal mais lindo!".Chii aproveitou a deixa e foi de mansinho em direção ao rapaz, que estava do lado de fora, deixando Nakuru com os olhos brilhando.

"Queria ter uma filhinha que nem a Chii, ou uma irmã! Iria apertar as suas bochechas todos os dias!".Disse com os olhos cheio de estrelinhas.

"E eu não queria ser o irmão mais novo...".Murmurou Shoran, lembrando se de fatos que lhe traziam, constrangimento.

"Ah, sempre fui uma filha sozinha e única, não tive irmãozinhos para brincar... Gostaria de ser uma irmã mais nova de quatro irmãos".Dizia enquanto "batia" os dois dedos indicadores, um no outro, com uma voz dramática.

"Você é esquisita sabia?".Disse estranhando o quanto que ela mudava de humor, em um único dia.

"Não sou não! Eu sou Nakuru, prazer!".Disse fazendo as reverências com um enorme sorriso, causando nele um meio sorriso.

Touya entrou na "ChooChoo", e viu que estava bem tranqüila, até estranhou, geralmente ela era sempre movimentada.Mas não ligou para isso, achou até melhor, assim teria a oportunidade de conversar com Nakuru finalmente.

A viu no balcão, conversando com o mesmo cara que havia lhe "beliscado" num dia desses.A viu sorridente, na verdade, os dois estavam, notou que ela não havia percebido sua presença, o que nunca aconteceu antes, ele não podia colocar os pés lá, que ela já ia toda feliz atendê-lo.Resolveu ocupar a outra cadeira do balcão verde de mármore.

"**Konnichiwa...**".Disse ríspido colocando a pasta marrom sobre o balcão, lançando um olhar fulminante, para Shoran que o ignorou, dando o cumprimento formal.

"**Konnichiwa** Touya-Sempai! Hoje você veio cedo...".Disse ainda sorrindo.

"Resolvi sair mais cedo do trabalho, tenho algumas coisas para fazer em casa".

"Ah ta! Sempre ocupado!".Nakuru viu uma moça lhe chamando e resolveu ir até ela, mas antes sua mão foi puxada.

"Não vai esquecer dos biscoitos".Disse Shoran, que depois soltou a sua mão, ela fez um "Sim" com a cabeça, e se foi.Aquilo deixou Touya irritado e desconfiado, o olhou secamente mais uma vez.

"Algum problema?".Indagou Shoran continuando a tomar o café, lendo o Jornal.

"Só se você estiver interessado na Nakuru".Ele o olhou surpreso, e depois sorriu.

"Não sabia que ela era a sua namorada, **shitsurei shimasu...**".Virava a pagina do Jornal, e Touya abria sua pasta.

"Não somos namorados, mas a considero muito, e não sei por quê, não vou com a sua cara".Disse finalmente tirando uma agenda eletrônica da pasta, a conferindo.

"Sabe, agora que percebi que sua amiga é realmente uma gracinha".Shoran deu um sorriso cínico, Touya iria retrucar algo, mas Nakuru chegou ao Balcão.

"Olha os biscoitos do **Lobinho**! Aproveitei e trousse logo!" -Shoran deu um sorriso vitorioso para Touya, que o deixou mais irritado - "Touya-Sempai, essa bandeja é para você".Agora foi a vez de Touya dá seu sorriso da "Victory", mas no fundo, sabia que ela tinha sido mais Nakuru "A extrovertida" com o cara do lado, do que com ele.

**

* * *

Tomoeda -Centro- 16:30******

* * *

"Eu era um príncipe?".Eriol andava de mãos dadas com Tomoyo, passeando pela a tranqüila cidade.Haviam tomado sorvete antes, e indo ao Shopping.Escutava o sonho que sua namorada havia tido, na noite anterior, sorridente e curioso.

"É, eu era uma espécie de bruxa, conselheira sua. Sakura estava em meu sonho também, morrendo de amores pelo o príncipe do reino perdido... Poderia escrever um livro né?".

"Só se você mudasse, essa historia de ser minha conselheira. Escreveria como sendo minha princesa..." - Tomoyo sorriu e lhe deu um beijo em seu rosto - "Você teve esse sonho, bem por causa daquele filme, que você estava assistindo quando te liguei...".

"É talvez sim... Mas foi tão real. Me lembro da angustia da Sakura, das lagrimas. Parecia que ela não sofria só por amor, mas por outro motivo. Pude ver Chiraru se olhando no espelho, Naoko dormindo, Rika feliz, Yamazaki preocupado, Touya e o Yukito, com olhares tristes".

"Sonhou com três rapazes, além de mim? Não gostei dessa historia!" -Fingiu uma cara emburrada, mas logo sorriu - "Não fique preocupada com isso. Acorde de seus pensamentos, e vamos naquela loja de ursos de pelúcia, quer ganhar quantos? 5,10,20,30?Por favor, diga que só 1 ta bom!". Fez uma figa, e Tomoyo lhe beliscou de leve, o fazendo sorrir.

"Só 1 está bom!".Disse, e depois levou um beijo na bochecha do namorado amoroso e brincalhão, que adorava vê-la irritada, o que acontecia raramente.Atravessaram a rua, indo para a loja de brinquedos **Twin Bells.

* * *

**

**Tomoeda -Centro- 16:45****

* * *

**

"Fico tão feliz, em passar uma tarde inteira em sua companhia! Que bom que sair mais cedo da aula hoje!".Sakura andava ao lado avô, pela a calçada, segurando um panda de pelúcia, que carregava um coração, que nele havia escrito o nome de Sakura, em Kanji.Seu avô sempre lhe dava um urso da sua fabrica de brinquedos, a cada encontro, e em todos eles o nome da neta estava escrito.

"Finalmente conversamos direito. Filha, não gostaria de conhecer a fabrica de seu avô?".Masaki a chamava de filha, por carinho mesmo, não se referindo a ela como se fosse sua filha Nadeshiko.

"Sério? Adoraria sim vovô!".Apertou mais ainda o panda e retribui o sorriso do avô.

"Então faremos assim, no domingo, irei almoçar com vocês, e depois deste almoço, levo você. Mas se seu pai e o meu neto, quiserem ir, vamos todos. Que tal?".

"Adorei vô! Assim seria ainda mais divertido. No domingo a fabrica é aberta?".

"Não, mas é o dia que seria perfeito para você conhecer, está tudo calmo lá, e eu faço um urso para você nesse dia".

"O senhor sabe fazer mesmo? Sem ajuda nenhuma?".

"Quem você acha, que faz esses ursos pra você?".Sakura abriu um sorriso, e olhou para o panda, e o olhou com muita ternura.

"Arigato, Ojiisan".

"**Dooitashimashite**".Seu celular tocou, e viu que era da empresa, continuavam a andar, e pararam em frente a uma lanchonete bem conhecida, que Sakura não havia se dado conta.Viu seu avô preocupado e tentando não querer ir resolver o problema que havia parecido, distraída olhou para a lanchonete e só então percebeu onde estava, e viu Nakuru, o que a fez sorrir.Ele desligou o telefone e suspirou inconformado, ele ia pronunciar algo...

"Tudo bem Vovô, pode ir. Não vou ficar chateada!".

"Mas antes deixarei você em casa".A limusine dele, havia acabado de chegar, na verdade, o motorista acompanhava o passeio dos dois, discretamente.Sakura continuou parada e sorrindo.

"Não precisa vovô, nessa lanchonete trabalha uma amiga minha, vou ficar para conversar um pouco com ela".

"Mas filha, eu busquei você, e também é perigoso uma moça, andar sozinha, e quando você for para casa?".Masaki estava com uma feição de preocupação.

"Não se preocupe, o Yukito trabalha aqui perto, e ele mora perto da minha casa. Agora pode ir, que ficarei bem".Sorriu e fez as reverencias, Masaki conhecia Yukito, e ficou aliviado por ela volta só, estava começando a ver que a neta era grandinha o bastante para se cuidar.Sorriu, fez também as reverencias e deu um beijo em sua testa.

"Se cuide, por favor".Ela fez um "Sim", e ele foi em direção a limusine, entrou e retribuiu o thau da neta.

Sakura acompanhou a limusine ainda dando thau, até ela virar a esquina, e abaixou a mão sorrindo.Virou-se para a "ChooChoo", entrando nela.

* * *

**LanChoNeTe e ConFeiTaRia: ChooChoo 17:00****

* * *

**

Ela ficou parada perto da entrada, procurando com o olhar Nakuru, sem dá conta que atrapalhava a entrada de uma senhora e saiu da frente.

Nakuru, antes atrás do balcão de joelhos, pois pegava algumas bandejas, levantou-se e os colocou sobre o balcão, olhou para a entrada e viu Sakura desculpando-se com uma senhora, que apenas sorria.

"Sakura-Chan!".Disse com olhos brilhando.Shoran seguiu seu olhar e viu sua aluna sem jeito desculpando e carregando um ursinho, fazendo o sorrir.

"Vejo que você a conhece".Disse Shoran ainda a olhando.

"Ah claro que sim! Essa é a criatura mais linda e meiga que existe!".Disse sorrindo.Sakura olhou para o balcão e finalmente viu sua amiga lhe dando um thau, indo até ela.

"Sakura que linda você ta! Ainda mais segurando esse ursinho! Você tem cara de mulher de 18, mas com um jeito de criança de 10 anos".Disse nem esperando ela chegar, a deixando sem jeito.

"Você também como sempre, linda e educada! Resolvi fazer uma visita, estava aqui perto e...".

"Quem foi que te deu esse urso? Espera, já sei! Foi o seu namorado né? Que fofa!". Sakura ficou feito um pimentão, tentando se esconder atrás do panda sorridente- "Olha tem até seu nome!Foi o Yukito que te deu?".

"Pensei que você namorasse Eriol Hiragizawa...".Disse por fim Shoran.

Seu coração havia ficado em pedaços pelo o susto, mas disfarçou, não havia notado ele e o seu sorriso, que a fez ficar agora, feito uma panela de pressão.

"Não, não..." -Negou com as duas mãos - "Eriol é meu amigo, e namorado da minha melhor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. Enquanto a sua pergunta Nakuru, Yukito e eu somos apenas bons amigos. Só isso".Tentava desfazer as bochechas coradas, sorrindo não adiantava muito.

"Sei, mas vocês formariam um belo casal! Tão fofos!" - Nakuru ficava imaginando e Sakura a ter gotas na cabeça, Shoran apenas escutava a conversa - "Ah! Touya esteve aqui, ainda pouco! Mas teve que ir resolver um problema".

"Quase que eu alcanço ele!".Nakuru pediu licença e foi servir um senhor.

"O que ele é seu?".Shoran perguntou curioso de verdade.

"Quem, Touya?" -Ele fez um sim - "Ele é meu irmão".Ela se sentou ao lado dele, e o silêncio ficou desconfortável entre ambos - "O senhor mora aqui perto?".

"Sim, moro em um apartamento alugado. Todas as tardes depois das aulas, eu venho pra cá tomar meu café e ler meu jornal. Não gosto muito da solidão. Incomoda ás vezes".

"Eu também não. Meu irmão é muito ocupado, e é difícil vê-lo quieto em casa, meu pai também é muito ocupado. Hoje, por exemplo, ele me disse que ia chegar tarde, e provavelmente vou ficar sozinha, quer dizer, com Kero me fazendo companhia".Falava em um tom de desapontamento.

"E sua mãe? Não mora aqui?".Ele demonstrou se importar com o que ela dizia, a deixando aliviada.

"Eu cresci escutando que ela mora lá em cima, e acredito nisso. Mamãe faleceu quando eu tinha 3 anos"-Shoran não sabia o que dizer...- "Não precisa ficar constrangido Sensei!".

"Já que não estamos no colégio, pode me chamar de Shoran ou de Li, menos de...".

"Hei **Lobinhoo**, não vai querer mais nada?".Nakuru trazia consigo uma bandeja carregada de copos, xícaras, colheres, garfos e pratos.

"Disso".Falou baixinho perto do ouvido de Sakura, que sorriu entre a mão direita.

* * *

_Minutos depois... 17:15

* * *

_

"E o seu avô deve amar e proteger muito você, não é?".Shoran andava ao lado de Sakura segurando o urso. Ela não era muita baixa comparando com seu professor, ela media na altura dos ombros dele, por isso, não poderia aparentar uma menininha.

Vinham conversando desde de dentro da lanchonete, até agora.Sakura estava lhe contando o quanto seu avô a achava parecida com a neta, ela também escutou um pouco da vida de seu professor, quando ouviu dele: " _Sinto falta da China..."_, e sobre a sua vida lá.Ele se ofereceu para a acompanhá-la, já que seu apartamento ficava perto da Loja que ela iria visitar.

"É, gosto muito dele. Sensei, quer dizer, Li... Por quê o senhor veio para cá?".

"Para escapar de certas coisas, e conhecer meu destino..." – Viu a aluna confusa, e sorriu - "Um dos velhos anciões e adivinhos, me disse que o meu destino estava aqui e quando: "_... For capaz de perceber, que irá cair, mas se levantará, haverá duas esperanças, nos olhos de que ás vê, aguardando o dia do encerramento e da coragem._

_Se não chegar, perderá o que se escreve no livro da vida, caminhará sem forças e lamentará até o fim da vida._

_Se chegar, o livro se fecha, para iniciar duas esperanças e duas montanhas, no novo livro da vida" - _Shoran fazia uma voz engraçada, diferente da dele, tentando imitar o velho ancião, contava tudo com o dedo indicador levantado, Sakura não entendia nada, a começar pelo "_Para escapar de certas coisas, e conhecer meu destino..." _e " _Um dos velhos anciões e adivinhos..." _e todo o resto...– "Ele falou tantas vezes, que até decorei.Até rima percebeu?Ele odiava, quando eu falava com ele, rindo baixinho, enquanto Sakura tinha interrogações em volta, sumiam e voltavam, ela pensava entender, mas depois não.

"É bem complicado, não entendi nada".Ela lhe olhou, na esperança de que ele a explicasse.

"Não vá pensando que só por quê sou professor, eu conseguir entender!".Disse em um tom brincalhão.

"Então quando o senhor descobrir, me fala ta bem? Fiquei curiosa!" - Shoran apenas sorriu, balançando a cabeça, notando o olhar surpreso de Sakura, olhou na mesma direção -"Que estranho.Yukito não costuma fechar essa hora".Sakura deu longos passos, e tentava ver pelo os vidros, o interior da loja, pode ver Yume, coçando a orelha - "Yume... Ela é tão linda, e ninguém a compra. Isso também é estranho".Shoran que estava agora do seu lado, também olhava para a loja, disse:

"Vai ver que ela não queira ir" -Sakura soltou um "Hum?" -"Quando eu tinha 10 anos, ganhei um cachorro dos meus avos, que eu não dava muita atenção.Sempre preferia ficar lutando com meus primos, do que brincar com ele.Até que, meu pai o resolveu dar, mas ele queria ir.Me lembro que estava lutando, e ele veio até mim, cansado de tanto escapar, e assustado.E eu entendi que mesmo não recebendo todo o carinho, ele gostava de está lá comigo, não queria ir".

"Que cachorro decidido...".

"Meu avô costumava dizer, que essa é outra forma, de um animal demonstrar que não quer algo, a outra é ele afastando a vontade das pessoas. Possivelmente Yume, esteja afastando os outros, por algo motivo, não acha?".Sakura olhou mais uma vez para Yume, que agora estava em pé, farejando algo, Sakura sorriu.

"Vamos? Daqui a pouco escurece".

"Ah claro! Muito obrigada por ter me acompanhando até aqui Sens... Li!".Fez as reverencias, e ele fez o mesmo.

"Mas prendendo acompanhar você, até sua casa. Não foi por isso que você veio atrás de seu amigo?".Sakura ficou sem jeito e tratou logo de não o "incomodar" mais.

"Não precisa! Posso ir sozinha, pode ir para seu apartamento e descansar!".

"Kinomoto Sakura, seja uma boa aluna, e me deixe acompanhar você até sua casa. Se acontecer alguma coisa com você, não quero ninguém puxando o meu pé de noite".Shoran brincava, enquanto Sakura sentia frios na espinha, se imaginar como fantasma, a aterrorizava.

"Tudo... Tudo bem!".Falou robótica e ainda aterrorizada.

"Gostaria de ouvir historias sobre fantasmas? Minha avó é expert nisso, vive vendo, conversando com eles, os purificando, expulsando, enfrentado os maus espíritos...".Sakura estava calada, e com a cabeça baixa escutando toda a conversa, do falante Sensei, que estava lhe lembrando Yamazaki, a diferença era que Li, falava verdade.

* * *

_17:30 e já estava escurecendo...

* * *

_

"Daí ela dizia: "_Mamãe, mamãe!Onde está a mamãe?"_. Minha vó tentava explicar, que assim como ela, sua mãe estava morta e vagando por aí, mas a garotinha não escutava. Então, ela começou a dizer que a culpa era da vovó, e começou a fazer os moveis irem em sua direção, apesar da idade, vovó era muito ágil..." -Shoran olhou para Sakura que ainda estava com a cabeça baixa, era a quinta historia de fantasma que ele estava lhe contando - "Algum problema Sakura, está tão calada...".Sakura levantou a cabeça, e cachoeiras de lagrimas, estavam descendo.

"É que eu tenho medo de fantasmas...".Shoran ficou surpreso, e do sorriso, surgiu uma risada.

"E por que você não me disse Sakura? Eu contando aqui, todo empolgado e você morrendo de medo".Ainda ria.

"É que fiquei sem jeito de dizer...".Sakura olhando ainda assustada e "chorando". Foi quando o barulho de gatos brigando a assustou, fazendo em um pulo, ela abraçar seu professor instantaneamente e soltar o panda.

Shoran tomou um susto pelo abraço apertando, pode ver a feição dela de medo, olhando para a lata de lixo bem ao lado deles, ele ia dizer algo antes de Sakura perceber quem havia abraçado. Ela virou a cabeça, feito um robô vermelho, e ele sorria docemente, ficaram se olhando, até ela estremecer e em outro pulo, o largar. Assim que fez, pedia desculpas, fazendo reverencias milhares de vezes.Ele apenas dizia: "_Tudo bem, foi minha culpa...", _juntado o panda sorridente.

"Obrigada, e mais uma vez desculpa".Estava parada em frente da sua casa, que estava em uma escuridão medonha, não havia chegado ninguém, e isso entristeceu Sakura.

"Não há de quê... Parece que ninguém chegou".Disse observando a escuridão.

"É, mais daqui a pouco eles estão em casa".Sorria sem graça, na verdade, estava morrendo de medo de ficar só em casa, as historias: do homem sem cabeça, da mulher chorosa, do homem atormentado, da boneca amaldiçoada e da menina triste.Estavam em sua memória.

"Realmente eu assustei você, me desculpe" -Notava o medo que ela olhava para a casa apagada - "Tive uma idéia, eu fico naquela varanda, esperando você acender todas as luzes da sua casa, que tal? É o mínimo que posso fazer, para me desculpar".Sakura mais uma vez, "chorou" cachoeiras de lagrimas, mas por está aliviada.Ela fez um sim, e abriu o pequeno portão, e ele estava bem atrás dela.

Ela abriu a porta, e soou frio quando viu a escuridão, imaginou a mulher chorosa no bem a sua frente, chorando entre os joelhos, mas a luz foi acesa, ela seguiu a mão de Li, e ele sorriu.

"Elas ficam próximas da porta do meu apartamento, pelo o que vejo da sua casa também".Disse se referindo a ter descoberto onde acender a luz.Sakura aliviada, não viu nenhuma mulher-chorosa.Ele fez um sinal de que ela continuasse a acender, e ficou ao lado de fora.

Ela voltou mais tranqüila, iria pensar em oferecer alguma coisa, quando ele a interrompeu:

"Viu não á nada. Fantasmas costumam viver em áreas negativas, ou onde já moraram. Bem... Tenho que ir. Ainda tenho que arrumar a aula de amanhã. Fez o dever de casa?".

"Sim! Me deu um pouco de trabalho, mas acho que acertei todas!".

"Que bom! Você será a primeira que chamarei para resolver na lousa".Sakura teve gotas na cabeça, e o acompanhou até o portão pequeno.

"Obrigada mais uma vez, Sens... Shoran!".Ele a olhou surpreso, por ter escutado seu nome dito de uma forma tão única. Balançou a cabeça, ignorando o que sentiu, e retribuiu o sorriso.Pensou no que Nakuru havia dito: "_... Você tem cara de mulher de 18, mas com um jeito de criança de 10 anos!"._Era verdade, Sakura era encantadora em dobro.

Não sabia explicar, mas quando estava com ela, não conseguia vê-la como uma simples aluna, como aquelas que sempre ficam em cima dele.Isso era errado?Ou normal?

Ele ficou sério e se foi, deixando Sakura sem entender nada, mas que ainda com olhar o acompanhava seguir seu caminho, ela olhou para os dois lados para ver se vinha alguém, e depois gritou: "**Oyasuminasai** Shoran!".Ele pareceu não escutar, e continuou a olhá-lo.

"O que você está fazendo aí parada monstrenga?".Touya aparentando cansaço abria o portão, mas foi pego de surpresa quando sua irmã correu em sua direção, o abraçando.

"**Okaeri onii**chan!".Ele sorriu de lado, e acariciou sua cabeça e falou o que era pra ter dito, assim que chegou:

"**Tadaima Imouto...**".Fujitaka havia chegado no mesmo instante, parando o carro, e indo abrir o portão, para entrar com ele.

"Tadaima!".Disse com o mesmo sorriso dos filhos.

Antes de acompanhar o pai e o irmão entrando, Sakura ficou com olhar perdido para o caminho que foi feito pelo o Sensei, sussurrou: "_Lobinho.._.".

* * *

CoNTinua...

* * *

E aí?E o que acharam mesmo em?Comentem, por favorzinho! 

Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada:

**daniela**

**Makiko Souza**

**Jullia Pellin**

**Naru Kinomoto**

**Kalilah**

**cleopatra-cruz**

_Meninas, beijos!_

**

* * *

**

**Mini Glossário:

* * *

**

**Oyasuminasai: **Boa noite (Na despedida)

**Konnichiwa: **Boa tarde

**Ojiisan: **Avô

**Shitsurei shimasu:** Desculpe-me

**Dooitashimashite: **De nada.

**Okaeri: **Bem vindo de volta

**Onii-chan: **Irmão mais velho

**Imouto**: Irmã mais jovem 

**Todaima: **Cheguei/Estou de volta.

**Lobinho: **Como todas nos fãs do tudo de bom **Shao Lang** ou **Shoran**, sabemos, seu nome significa: **pequeno lobo.**

**Twin Bells: **É a loja da muito simpática, mas muito desastrada Maki Matsumoto.


	6. Nakayoshi

_Tomoeda - Domingo 15h25min_

br

"Nossa que calor!". Sakura descia da limusine, com a mão sobre a testa, olhando para o sol, que cegava qualquer um, naquela tarde de domingo.

"Mostrenga me deixe sair". Ela, que estava parada em frente à saída de seu irmão do carro, com a cara fechada e em um pulo, saiu de onde estava.

"Quero lhe agradecer novamente por este convite Sr. Masaki". Fujitaka que havia saído pelo o lado oposto dos filhos junto com Masaki, lhe sorriu.

"Não precisa agradecer. Por favor, não me chame de senhor, deixe de lado a formalidade Fujitaka, apenas Masaki". Fujitaka assentiu sorrindo.

"Nossa vovô, sua fábrica é enorme, está diferente da última vez que vim aqui". Perplexa olhava a grandiosidade da fábrica, parada em sua entrada.

Touya se pôs ao seu lado, e admirava a fábrica também, lembrou-se da primeira vez que havia ido com a sua mãe aos 6 anos, conhecer o seu avô, que naquela manhã, não os atendeu...

br

_Flashback_

"_Mamãe... Quando vamos falar com o vovô?". Touya estava sentado ao lado da mãe, num imenso sofá, na sala de espera, e coçava o olho esquerdo._

"_Logo, logo". Sorria, e tirou da bolsa um pequeno carrinho, dando para ele, que sorrindo o pegou. _

_Na mesma hora foi brincando com ele por toda a sala, a secretária o olhava sorrindo, quando o telefone de sua mesa tocou._

_Touya ia "dirigindo" o carro pelo o ar, e de repente, uma porta foi aberta saindo de lá um senhor de idade que o sorriu. Ele se distraiu e deixou seu carrinho cair no chão, o mesmo senhor se abaixou com o intuito de pegar o carrinho, e Touya curioso olhou para dentro da sala, em que aquele senhor havia saído, avistando por pouco tempo, pessoas que o olhavam._

_O senhor lhe deu o carrinho, fez carinho em sua cabeça e fechou a porta, indo embora._

"_Era neto do Sr. Akida?". Perguntava um senhor, que havia visto o garoto curioso de dentro da sala._

"_Que eu saiba, os netos dele são maiores de idade". Falou uma senhora, sentada ao seu lado._

"_Ele é meu neto".O senhor por detrás da mesa, com uma feição comovida, disse._

_Touya continuava a brincar com o carrinho, que andava pela as paredes agora._

"_Querido?". Sua mãe o chamou com a mão também e ele foi correndo._

"_Já vamos mamãe?". Sua mãe se abaixou ficando cara a cara com seu filho, com o sorriso meigo de sempre._

"_Vamos para casa, seu avô está ocupado hoje... Você me ajuda a preparar o almoço?"._

"_Sim!". Disse o garotinho que não notará a feição triste da sua mãe, deu a mão para ela, e ela o lembrou de pegar seu boné que estava no sofá, ele deixou o carrinho na mesa de vidro em frente ao sofá, e colocou o boné, e foi correndo pegando a mão de sua mãe novamente, que distraída não percebeu que seu filho havia esquecido o carrinho._

_Fim do Flashback_

br

"Eii Touya, vai ficar aí?". Sakura estranhava o irmão parado, enquanto Masaki terminava de abrir a imensa porta da fábrica, estavam prontos para entrar agora, mas esperavam por Touya perdido em suas lembranças, que com a voz de sua irmã "acordou" e os seguiu.

Com a porta aberta, o que se pode ver foi apenas total escuridão, Masaki adentrou sozinho, Sakura curiosa acompanhava com o olhar seu avô, mas o perdeu de vista, ficou se perguntando como é que ele conseguia caminhar por ali.

"Será que ele está bem?". Perguntou-se, forçando a vista tentando ver-lo.

"Com certeza". Afirmou Fujitaka, ao seu lado.

Num estralo, as luzes foram acesas, chamando atenção deles para a enorme sala de entrada, que parecia mais com a recepção de um luxuoso hotel. Sakura a primeira a entrar, encantada, observava todo o local com a boca aberta, e sorriu ao ver uma vitrine enorme com alguns dos brinquedos produzidos ali.

Masaki saiu de uma sala, fazendo Sakura se surpreender.

"Vovô, como o senhor achou e abriu esta porta na escuridão?". Apontava para a chave na mão dele.

"É a prática, querida". Masaki lhe sorriu, guardando a chave no bolso, os conduziu no mesmo instante, até um elevador que não era igual aos demais, pois ele era feito de um material que permitia a quem estava dentro, conforme subisse ver tudo por fora.

O elevador ia subindo, e eles admiravam maravilhados os andares, Masaki apertou um botão azul do elevador, e de repente, uma voz de uma mulher, lhe dava boas vindas e os informava que iria apresentar os andares que eles estivessem passando, e com isso começou.

"_Este é o andar "Discovery", criado pelo o Sr. Amamiya Masaki e pelo o Sr. Saito Makoto em 1999, aqui são criados e produzidos, somente, brinquedos eletrônicos, alguns exemplos como se pode ver a esquerda.._. "- O elevador parava junto a um extenso patamar, onde no seu fim, havia uma escada que permitia a descida para admirar a produção, ou até mesmo os brinquedos de perto, mas somente se quisesse, no momento ele parou somente pelo o fato de o botão azul ter sido acionado, pois era programado apenas para turismo na fabrica.

A esquerda, havia um palhaço robô, que antes parado, se pôs a funcionar fazendo as reverencias e dava tchau, parecendo muito com movimentos humanos. Sakura sorrindo retribuía o tchau do palhaço.

"Oh monstrenga, você não acha que estar bem crescidinha pra ficar acenando pra um robô infantil?". Sakura deu língua, e continuou com seu tchau.

"_Este andar, foi reestruturado 20 vezes, e passará por mais três este ano, "Discovery" têm sido o campeão de lucros de toda a fábrica"._

O andar seguinte, eram matérias confeccionados para aniversário de crianças, produzia brinquedos também, mas pequenos e de pouca prioridade.

Andares e mais andares se passavam, e finalmente chegaram ao andar "Sleep".

"_Este é o andar Sleep, criado pela Sra Yume Amamiya em 1986, e hoje têm como diretor Yusuke Amamiya e Sonomi Daidouji, este andar foi o primeiro a ser criado, se olharem para a sua direita, avistaram os vários modelos de ursos de pelúcia desde 1986 até hoje, normalmente são fabricados por dia..."._

Masaki apertou um botão vermelho e a porta do elevador abriu, Sakura andou rapidamente pelo patamar, até chegar as escadas, descendo. Logo se impressionou com o enorme panda de pelúcia, que vestia um enorme macacão azul, e segurava uma placa "Seja bem vindo você, aprecie e se renove".Mal andou por ali e já ficou perdida entre tantos ursos de pelúcia de todos os tamanhos.

* * *

_Tomoeda – Bairro Kita II -_

br

"Cheguei!"- Shaoran carregava umas sacolas, e estranhou não ter ouvido nada - "Terada, você está aí?". Com dificuldade fechou a porta.

Terada abriu a porta de seu quarto, e enxugava os cabelos- "Bem vindo de volta Shaoran, acabei de sair do banho, o que são essas coisas que você tem aí?".

"Ah aproveitei que não estava fazendo nada, e fui comprar algumas coisas para cá, não tinha quase nada para comer...". Deu língua e Terada sorriu sem graça.

"É verdade mesmo, quase não fico aqui, e como sou muito desligado, não lembrei de comprar muitas coisas para se comer, já que você ia ficar aqui por uns dias, me desculpe".

"Tudo bem, eu que deveria comprar isso tudo mesmo, vou ficar aqui sem pagar nada...". Shaoran tirava as compras das sacolas, deixando tudo em cima do balcão da pequena cozinha do apartamento.

"Não exagera Shaoran, eu te ajudo". Terada começou pelos os potes de guloseimas, enquanto Shaoran guardava as verduras na geladeira, mas antes retirava as que já passaram do tempo estar ali.

"_Terada é mesmo muito desligado...". _Balançava a cabeça negativamente, enquanto Terada continuava com o sorriso sem graça, vendo Shoaran retirar da geladeira varias verduras apodrecidas.

"Acho que você precisa urgentemente casar, Terada".

"É, eu sei"- Ele fez uma pausa e olhando para o amigo disse- "E você também".Mostrando as guloseimas. O telefone tocou, e Terada foi até ele.

"Alô?"-Ele aparentou ter tomado um susto, respondeu as perguntas que lhe estavam sendo feitas ligeiramente- "Tudo bem, sim, claro. Estou indo para aí. Também te amo". As últimas três foram faladas bem baixinhas, e ele desligou.

"Shaoran preciso sair".

"Caminhada por Tomoeda foi cancelada então?". Parou de guardar as compras e observava o amigo nervoso, de um lado para o outro, trocando de blusa.

"Tinha me esquecido...". Shaoran sorriu, com o amigo esquecido lhe fazendo reverencia de desculpa.

"Tudo bem, faremos isso em outra ocasião. Não se preocupe. Vá com cuidado e com calma, você está muito nervoso".

"Tudo bem... Vou tentar ter calma"- Ele fez as reverencias de desculpa novamente, e foi até a porta calçando os sapatos- "Ei Shaoran, acho que vou seguir sua opinião logo, até mais tarde!".Sorriu e deu tchau para o amigo.

"Ora, ora... Que opinião?".

* * *

_Tomoeda - Fábrica de Brinquedos Amamiya-_

br

"Ah que lindoooo!Têm certeza que o senhor pode me dar?". Ela abraçava o presente que acabará de ganhar.

"Que monstrenga. A fábrica é dele, esqueceu?". Sakura o fuzilou com os olhos, mas seu avô lhe respondendo, obteve sua atenção.

"Claro querida, é um presente meu". Masaki havia acabado de fazer-lo, o que duraram poucos minutos, pois era um panda pequeno, e que mais uma vez trazia consigo o nome de sua neta.

"Obrigada vovô!". O abraçou, e também foi abraçada.

Fujitaka via aquela cena que tanto desejou que acontecesse, junto de Nadeshiko. Isso havia chegado sua falecida esposa não estava ali presente de forma física, mas sabia que ela estava os vendo feliz, como ela sempre foi.

Do nada Fujitaka, sentiu uma pontada no peito, o que fez suas pernas enfraquecerem, fazendo a menção de que ia cair, mas Touya o segurou.

"O que foi papai?". Touya o via tentando se recompor, somente ele presenciava esta cena. Sakura e seu avô estavam entretidos com a fabricação de mais um urso, ele a ensinava.

Mas Masaki olhou para trás e percebeu que havia acontecido algo, pediu que Sakura fosse buscar água, não deixando que ela visse a cena.

"Fujitaka, você está bem?". Masaki caminhando até eles, se pôs em sua frente, que estava sentado e tentava controlar sua respiração.

"Sim... Foi só cansaço. Não comi o suficiente hoje".Touya sabia que ele não falava a verdade, pois viu que seu pai comeu bem, no café da manhã e no almoço.

"Pare de mentir para si mesmo!"- Masaki falou em um tom severo, o que fez Fujitaka se surpreender, e Touya a fitar o avô - "Você vai comigo para um médico depois daqui. E não me diga que não!Você é a pessoa mais importante aos meus netos, e não quero que sofram por falta de responsabilidade sua!".Fujitaka nada disse, apenas sentiu a mão de seu filho em seu ombro.

Sakura chegou com o copo de água e logo notou que seu pai aparentava não estar bem.

"O que foi papai?!Estar se sentindo mal?".Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas o avô dela o interrompeu.

"Seu pai apenas não agüentou este calor que estar fazendo hoje". Sorriu e pegou o copo de água de suas mãos, dando para Fujitaka, que logo bebeu.

* * *

A visita foi encurtada, Sakura não entendeu muito bem o porquê, mas não reclamou, tudo tinha sido maravilhoso, conhecer a fábrica e ver os vários ursinhos a encheu de alegria, principalmente na companhia das pessoas que ela tanto amava. 

Ficou ainda mais confusa, quando seu irmão pediu para que ela ficasse na loja de Yukito, com a desculpa de que ele, Fujitaka e seu avô iriam resolver uns problemas. Mais uma vez, ela hesitou em fazer perguntas, continuava apoiada ao ombro de seu pai, que fazia carinhos em sua cabeça, o que lhe dava um sono agradável. O avô a admirava sorrindo, lembrando-se de Nadeshiko quando dormia em seus braços depois de uma tarde longa de diversão, ao seu lado.

O carro parou, e Fujitaka acordava a filha, ela abriu os olhos lentamente e coçava o olho esquerdo.

"Chegamos querida, papai já volta está bem?". Sorriu-lhe, e fez um carinho em seu rosto.

"Tudo bem papai..."- Olhando para o avô- "Obrigada por tudo hoje vovô, adorei tudo. E muito obrigada pelo o panda"- Ele se inclinou e beijou sua testa.

"Não ouse sair da loja, ouviu bem? Venho buscar você!". Touya com o carinho que fez, bagunçou todo o seu cabelo, a fazendo ficar sem ação ainda sonolenta.

Saiu da limusine e dava tchau, quando o carro dobrou a esquina, bocejou e coçando os olhos, virou-se indo até a loja, abriu a porta, que avisou a entrada de alguém, através dos pequenos sinos. Não avistava Yukito, mas viu o vulto de alguém, de joelhos em frente a uma das prateleiras da loja, e era ele, que parecia estar procurando algo.

"Boa tarde Yukito-chan!Desculpa lhe incomodar, mas hoje você será minha companhiapapai, mano e vovô, foram resolver uns problemas que eu não entendi muito bem. Eles não queriam que eu ficasse sozinha em casa, por isso estou aqui... o olho direito, sonolenta olhou com curiosidade "Yukito", antes de joelhos e de costas, se levantando.

"Caramba menina, como você fala!"-Virando-se, ela tomou um susto tão grande que continuava a olhá-lo com os olhos arregalados, e tentando dizer alguma coisa, enquanto gotas caiam.

"Oii Sakura-chan!".Yukito saia do pequeno escritório da loja.

"Oi... Oi... Yukito-chan". Fez as reverências.

"Vejo que vocês já se apresentaram!". Yukito se aproximou retribuiu a reverência, o estranho e mal educado rapaz, continuou a fazer o de antes.

"Na verdade não...". Ainda sem graça, Sakura tentava esquecer a rispidez dele e a má educação...

"Sempre mal educado!" - Yukito o repreendeu- "Sakura este é meu primo Tsukishiro Yue. E esta é Kinomoto Sakura ".

Sakura estava constrangida pelo o engano, mas não tinha por quê. Yue realmente lembrava muito Yukito, ele possuía a cor dos cabelos quase da mesma cor, mas do ângulo que estava aparentou o mesmo cabelo, de Yue era comprido que estava amarrado e jogado para frente ( O que ajudou no engano de Sakura, se ela tivesse visto o cabelo grande nas costas deles, estranharia). A pele branca, lembrava a Yukito, mas Yue era mais forte e seus olhos eram de uma cor tão estranha, sendo fisgantes.

"Prazer...". Timidamente, ela fazia novamente as reverências.

"Igualmente e isso aí para você também". Falou sem tirar os olhos do que fazia. O "isso aí" que Yue se referia, era a reverência que ela fez, ainda estava curvada, ao ouvir aquilo ficou desconcertada.

"Desculpe Sakura, ele não é daqui. Veio da China, e vai passar um tempo em Tomoeda, ele é desse jeito, por que não tinha muito contato humano onde ele estava". Falou baixinho.

"Eu não estava na selva, idiota!". Disse irritado.

"Não? E onde estava? Em um planeta que não existe educação?!"

"Passei da fase de levar sermão, então é melhor você parar...".

"Não parece...".

Era a primeira vez que Sakura via Yukito alterado e irritado, aquilo a deixava surpresa. Acompanhava a briga como se estivesse assistindo um jogo de basquete, olhando para um lado e para o outro, para um lado e para o outro, para um lado e para o outro... Já estava ficando tonta.

"Desculpe-me Sakura, você deve estar assustada". Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Para quem parecia um papagaio, ela está bem ponderada nas palavras". Disse Yue que se agachou e continuou a sua busca por alguma coisa, a irritava e Yukito, e de novo a confusão começou.

* * *

_-Minutos depois... -_

br

"Desculpe mesmo pela a falta de educação dele Sakura-chan". Os dois estavam dentro do escritório, tomavam um chá, feito ali mesmo numa pequena cozinha.

"Tudo bem Yukito, não é culpa sua!".Sorria sem graça, depois de tomar o chá.

"Infelizmente é sim..." - Isso chamou a atenção dela - " Yue não foi sempre desse jeito. Quando pequenos, além de amigos, lutávamos lado a lado, pois treinávamos para sermos os futuros sucessores de um clã. Houve um dia que fomos submetidos a uma missão, sem saber que quem vencesse teria que começar treinos duríssimos longe de casa. Eu a venci por pura sorte, mas eu não queria ir. Então...". Yukito olhou pelo o vidro, fitando Yue, que comparava duas rações, em cima do balcão de atendimento.

"Ele foi no seu lugar?"-Disse baixinho e depois pensou tentando entender- "_Clã...Yukito-chan lutando?_".

"Sim. E quando ele voltou, não era mais a mesma pessoa"-Tinha um olhar melancólico- "Depois disso, e da morte de meus pais decidi vim morar com os meus avôs aqui em Tomoeda. O resto você sabe".

"Não sabia que você havia morado na China". Tentava distrair Yukito, tão triste.

"Poucos sabem. Sinto muita falta daquele país. Algum dia irei lá e vou levar você".Sakura corou, e fico feliz por Yukito ter sorrido.

Yue abriu a porta bruscamente, assustando Sakura que teve gotas na cabeça.

"Você viu o Spinel?". Pos somente a cabeça para dentro.

"Não, eu não vi".

"Quem é spinel?". Curiosa, perguntou.

"Ele é minha cobra de estimação"- Isso a fez se assustar, e olhar para o chão, levantando os pés- "Caramba, tanto trabalho que eu tive para escolher uma ração decente nessa loja".Entrou na sala.

"Tudo que têm aqui, é de muita qualidade!". Ela não gostou do comentário, Yukito apenas sorria.

"Não vi em nenhum lugar".

Ela ia retrucar, mas sentiu que havia caído algo em cima de sua cabeça. Os dois a olhavam, e quando ela viu algo preto em frente ao seu rosto, se assustou o que a fez correr em círculos, agora o animal segurava-se.

"Tira, tira, tira isso da minha cabeça". Correndo de um lado para o outro, de um jeito engraçado, Yukito tentava tirar a "cobra". Yue se divertia com a cena.

"Para de olhar, e me ajude tirar Spinel daqui!". Finalmente Sakura havia se acalmado e chorando cachoeiras, se sentou.

Yukito tentava tirar, mas o animal assustado não queria desgrudar dali. Yue se aproximou, e a "cobra" pulou para o seu ombro.

Sakura estava com os cabelos bagunçados, levantados para cima, e quando viu o animal, continuou a chorar, dessa vez por ter sido enganada tão infantilmente.

Spinel na verdade, era um gato preto de grandes olhos azuis, e não uma cobra. Sentado no ombro de Yue, bocejava, e lambia a pata.

Sakura sentiu uma luz forte, e fechou os olhos, aquilo havia a cegado por minutos. Quando os abriu, viu Yue segurando uma câmera fotográfica.

"Meu hobbie é tirar foto de coisas assustadoras. Bem vinda a minha coleção".

* * *

Yukito trancava a porta da loja, sempre fechava cedo na tarde de domingo. Sakura havia mandando mensagem para o irmão, avisando que iria para casa de Yukito, e que o esperaria lá, segurava Yume, a coelhinha, dentro de uma gaiola, enquanto Yukito tinha trancando a porta, mas ela decidiu ir a carregando, até a casa dele. 

Ele resolveu que iria ficar com ela, dias atrás, e a levou para a loja, pois não queria que ficasse só em sua casa. Yue andava ao lado deles, lendo um livro, o que deixava Sakura curiosa, o fato de ele andar normalmente sem tropeçar em nada, era assombroso. Spinel estava dormindo verticalmente debruçado, em seu ombro. Não deixava de lembrar da vergonha que aquele gato a fez passar... Como pode confundir seu rabo preto, com uma cobra?Yue a enganou direitinho.

Depois de certo tempo, enquanto andavam para lá, Sakura olhou para o outro lado da rua, e viu que alguém havia deixado cair à carteira, ela atravessou, juntou a carteira e chamou o senhor apressado. Yukito não havia percebido que ela saiu de perto deles, estava entretido com uma confeitaria, mas quando notou sua ausência perguntou por ela, e Yue sem tirar os olhos do livro, simplesmente apontou para a calçada do outro lado.

"Senhor, senhor! Espere, espere!"- O senhor não parava, isso a fez correr, e puxar delicadamente sua blusa- " O senhor deixou cair isto...". Quando ele se virou, ficou surpreso. Já ela, viu que estava difícil se acostumar com tantas surpresas no mesmo dia.

Tirando os fones dos ouvidos, pois ele escutava música no mp4, disse: "Tomoeda é realmente muito pequeno". Shaoran sorrindo.

"Realmente é sim. Tome". Disse corada, esticando a mão. Tentava disfarçar o nervosismo, assim como as pernas bambas.

"Obrigado Sakura. O que você está fazendo por aqui?". O destino estava se divertido com os dois de uma forma inesperada. Ele observava o seu jeito tímido, seus gestos, por Deus, de onde vinha tamanha admiração por aquela garota? Só em está perto dela, sentia algo diferente. Fora do comum.

"Na verdade, estou com uns amigos. Do outro lado da rua. Vi sua carteira caindo, mas não tinha reconhecido o senhor". Ele a encarava, não a permitindo o cessar da cor vermelha em suas bochechas.

"Que sorte tive de me aparecer você..."- Ela o olhou rapidamente e ele ficou sem jeito, tentou explicar atrapalhadamente o que quis dizer- " Bem..Er...É que..Que...É bem, imagine se você não tivesse pegado, poderia perder todos os meus documentos. Estava naquela loja, comprando umas revistas para ler, e coloquei a carteira no bolso de um modo desajeitado, estava apressado". Suspirou aliviado pela a explicação.

"Seu apartamento fica por aqui?Pensei que ficasse perto da lanchonete e confeitaria choochoo...".

"Realmente moro ali por perto, é que estou hospedado no apartamento de um amigo, meu apartamento está em reforma, estão pintando as paredes".

Eles ficaram sem ter o que dizer, se entreolhavam timidamente, e Sakura ainda corada, resolveu se despedi por lembrar da palavra "apressado". Mas foi impedida, antes que se curva-se, escutou a voz atrás de si.

"Vamos logo Kinomoto..."- Yue assustou não só ela, como Shaoran, que o olhava surpreso- " Xiaolang, quanto tempo...". Já ele não ficou surpreso, ao contrário, não esboçou nenhuma emoção.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que...". A possibilidade que lhe surgiu a cabeça o fez estremecer.

"Não, estou fazendo o mesmo que você. Tirando umas férias". Sorriu de lado friamente.

"Não estou de férias Tsukishiro, você sabe". Falou rispidamente, de calmo e sereno, ficou inteiramente sério, na retaguarda como se estivesse esperando algum golpe traiçoeiro.

"Hum... É o que você pensa".

"De onde vocês se conhecem?". Sakura até então calada, resolveu quebrar aquele clima negativo.

"Yue é um velho amigo. Ou seria rival?". Seu sorriso era debochante, e o mesmo surgiu nos lábios de Yue.

"Prefiro rival". Sakura ficou com medo dos olhares fulminantes, que eles trocavam, jurava ver correntes elétricas passando entre eles.

"Acho melhor irmos...". Murmurou ela.

"De onde você conhece a Sakura?". Shaoran falou de um jeito, que parecia estar querendo protegê-la.

Yue ficou calado, olhou para ela, sorriu e a puxou para perto de si.

"Ela é minha namorada!". Seu sorriso mostrava todos os dentes, cinicamente.

"O QUÊ?!". Os dois gritaram.

* * *

_Tomoeda- Casa de Yukito -_

br

"_Aiaiaiai... Como ele pode ter falado aquilo... Não somos namorados! O que o professor Li deve ter pensando de mim... Eu nunca tive um namorado antes. Aiaiaiaiai!Por que ele disse que somos namorados?!"_

"Pronto, você quer torta ou biscoitos?"-Yukito trouxe da cozinha uma bandeja repleta de coisas gostosas, colocou na pequena mesinha e tentava obter sua atenção, ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos, e quando acordou deles, ela apontou para a torta- "Sakura... Yue lhe fez alguma coisa?". Escutando aquilo, ela negou.

"Não, não!".

Na verdade, fez sim.

br

_Flashback_

"_Ela é minha namorada". Seu sorriso mostrava todos os dentes, cinicamente._

"_O QUÊ?!". Os dois gritaram._

"_Ah querida, não precisa ficar tímida, sei que é segredo, me desculpe por contar"._

"_Mas... Mas... É ment...". Ele a abraçou novamente, a sufocando, não conseguia falar nada mais, presa em seus braços com a cara em seu peitoral._

_Shaoran a olhou, e depois encarou Yue, não estava feliz com aquilo._

"_Tenho que ir. Até mais. Vejo você por aí _Tsukishiro_". Ele se foi, e Sakura finalmente saiu dos braços de Yue, chamou Li, mas ele não olhou para trás._

"_Por que você está o chamando, por acaso, você lhe deve explicações?"._

"_Por culpa sua, ele deve está pensando mal de mim!". Com o punho fechado, gritava com ele._

"_Mal? Ele é o que seu? Pai? Tio? Filho? Namorado?". Calmo e cínico cruzou os braços._

"_Não é nada disso! Você é muito mais velho que eu!". A cara de brava se dissipou, quando o viu abaixar a cabeça._

"_Chamou-me de velho?". Yue virou-se e começou a caminhar atravessando a rua, onde Yukito estava comendo pão doce. Sakura se desculpava por ter lhe chamado de velho, mas ele nem prestava atenção._

"_Qual é o motivo de você ter ficado tão abalado com essa minha mentira Xiaolang?Vejo que ela significa alguma coisa para você. Hum...Interessante!".O sorriso maligno, deixou Sakura sem entender nada._

_Fim do Flashback_

br

"Sakura, não vai comer?"- Acordou dos pensamentos, e repartiu o pedaço de torta, o comendo-

"Perdida nos pensamentos, outra vez?". Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Os seus avós, onde estão?".

"Foram caminhar juntos, e fazer alguns exercícios físicos. Todo o domingo eles fazem isso à tarde, na semana, fazem na manhã".

"Quando eu ficar da idade deles, também não quero ficar parada" - Agradeceu e comeu o primeiro pedaço- "Nossa ta uma delicia!".

"Sakura... Você não me respondeu se você irá trabalhar na loja comigo...".

"Nossa Yukito-chan, esqueci completamente de perguntar para o papai. Desculpa-me!"

"Tudo bem... Ando com muito trabalho por lá. Então gostaria de saber, se terei a sua ajuda".

"Prometo que perguntarei hoje, assim que chegar em casa!".

"Yukito!Quero mais torta!". A voz estridente de Yue que vinha de um dos quartos, fez Yukito levantar subitamente e ir pegar a torta para a voz autoritária do primo.

Sakura foi até a cozinha, pois minutos se passaram e estranhou a demora de Yukito, e foi quando o viu fazendo, outra torta. Não gostando daquela cena, foi até o quarto de onde Yue gritou, abrindo a porta deslizante de estrutura de madeira, sem pudor.

Yue estava de costas, apoiando a cabeça na mão direita, deitado em cima de um futon, conhecido como shikibuton, um colchão grosso de algodão, onde por cima dele estava colocado um colchão de penas, o kakebuton. Spinel corria atrás de Yume, que saltitava tentando escapar das garras do gato persistente.

"Você por acaso é rei ou algo do tipo?". -Cerrou os dentes, não obtendo nem sequer a mínima atenção, quer dizer, teve de Spinel e Yume, mas logo os dois começaram a correr pelo o quarto novamente -"Estou falando com você!"-Ela se aproximou, ele ainda de costas não virou, até que ela se curvou e olhou para o seu rosto, Yue estava dormindo - "Mas como você pode dormir, se quase agora você estava gritando... Hei...". Ela o cutucava, com o dedo indicador.

Sem obter sucesso lembrou-se da vergonha que ele a fez passar, e com um sorriso vingativo, ficou ereta, cruzou os braços, e de leve chutou o braço que apoiava a cabeça dele.

"Aííi! Minha cabeça!"- Yue levou a mão até a cabeça, se sentou no funton e quando a viu, logo percebeu o que havia acontecido- "Ora pirralha, quem te dar o direito de entrar no meu quarto e me fazer isso em?"

"Não me chame de pirralha!"-Se acalmou- "Você estava dormindo e resolvi acordá-lo para te dizer uma coisa: PARE DE TRATAR YUKITO DESSE JEITO!".

"Hum... Gosta do meu priminho é pirralha?".

Um misto de timidez e raiva a fez ficar vermelha e ainda mais brava.

* * *

_Em algum lugar de Tomoeda..._

br

"_O que ele estava fazendo com ela? Não entendi nada". _Shaoran andava pela a rua distraído, tentará entender o que se devia aquela aparição repentina de Yue e que ligação sua aluna tinha com ele.

"_Ela é minha namorada!". _Essas palavras lhe vieram à mente, não acreditava que aquilo poderia ser verdade. Até por que ele, de qualquer forma ou de outra, saberia se Yue estivesse namorando uma japonesa à distância, Meilin era muito fofoqueira. Adorava falar da vida das pessoas que moravam no palácio, mas... Fazia uns dias que não se falavam, talvez fosse esse o motivo de não ficar sabendo da visita de Yue, mas de ele namorar uma japonesa, era impossível.

Ele, Yue... Meilin. Três amigos de infância.

* * *

_10 anos atrás..._

br

"_Você é um tolo Yue, como você posse ser tão submisso a Meilin?". Shaoran não abaixou a guarda e posicionou a espada a frente de seu rosto, observava Yue ofegante, segurando a espada chinesa por trás de si._

"_Não fale asneira!". Partiu para cima, tentando desferir golpes com a espada, Shaoran apenas se defendia e seu sorriso de lado, o irritava._

"_Xiaolang, Yue... Vocês estão treinando de novo? Vocês homens são tão idiotas, só pensam em lutar!". Os dois pularam para trás e fitaram a menina com a voz estridente, de braços cruzados. Yue sorriu e teve seus olhos brilhando ao vê-la._

"_Por acaso você quer minha companhia para algo, senhorita Meilin?". Ela o olhou, e virou o rosto._

"_Hum... Se eu quisesse já teria lhe dito Yue"- Olhou para Xiaolang- " Quero falar com você!".Falou num tom autoritário._

"_Você não estar vendo que estamos no meio de uma luta?". Soltou um suspiro de descontentamento._

"_Não interessa! Quero falar com você e pronto! Sai daqui Yue!". Não se deu o trabalho nem de olhar para o próprio, apenas gritou, o que fez Shaoran balançar a cabeça negativamente, não entendia Yue deixar ela o tratar daquela maneira._

"_Mas...". Ele se sentiu outra vez humilhado, o grito dela o fez obedecê-la._

"_Sai logo!". Fez um gesto indicando a saída atrás de si._

"_Tudo bem...". Yue em passos dolorosos, passou pelo os dois de cabeça baixa. Perto da porta, sem que fosse visto, se escondeu entre as enormes colunas daquela imensa sala._

"_O que você quer falar? Seja rápida!". Brincava com a espada, ensaiando alguns golpes pelo o ar._

"_Er... Bem... Xiaolang... O que tenho para te dizer é algo muito importante..."._

"_Então fala!". O silêncio se fez Meilin antes de cabeça baixa, levantou gritando:_

"_Eu gosto de você Xiaolang!". Ouvindo isso, parou e olhou surpreso para a prima. Yue escondido não estava surpreso, apenas ferido._

"_O quê?!"._

"_Quero me casar com você!". Olhava determinada para ele._

"_Você só pode estar brincando!"._

"_Não quer casar comigo?". Arregalou os olhos, com a reação do primo._

"_Não é isso Meilin, é que... Não vejo sentido nisso, somos primos e amigos... Vejo você como uma grande amiga irritante e..."._

"_Cala a boca! Não importa o que você diga! Vamos nos casar!". Saiu correndo de lá, entre choros e soluços. Shoaran balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos. Yue antes escondido entre as colunas, foi atrás dela._

_Ela não foi muito longe, ficando poucos metros de distância da sala, Yue a viu chorando entre as mãos, na sacada do palácio._

"_Meilin... Não chore". Ele esticou a mão que ia em direção ao seu ombro, mas ela deu um tapa, o fazendo recuar._

"_Saia daqui Yue! Não preciso de pena!"-Gritou, mas ele continuou lá- _"_Se o Xiaolang pensa que não vamos nos casar estar muito enganado!Ele é meu, e eu sou dele!"._

"_Mas Meilin... Xiaolang lhe ver como amiga...". Com um fio de voz, tentou tirar o que acabará de ouvir do pensamento._

"_Não importa! Eu o amo! E farei tudo mudar!". Aquilo tudo parecia uma tortura, ela falava dele e não sabia o quanto o machucava, com um olhar decidido, ele segurou sua mão e disse:_

"_Meilin... Gosto de você!". _

"_Desculpe-me Yue..." - Atordoada com a confissão dele, engoliu seco e continuou -"... mas Xiaolang é a pessoa que escolhi para mim!". Ela arqueou as finas sobrancelhas, o encarou, com um leve ar de pena, soltando a sua mão. Yue percebeu a pena, e sentiu uma dor em seu peito, que o fez procurar algum lugar onde esconder tamanha decepção clara, em seu rosto. _

_Ela enxugou as lágrimas e se foi. Ele cerrou o punho e com a cabeça baixa, murmurou para ele mesmo:_

"_Xiaolang Li, eu te odeio...". _

* * *

Não sabia o que pensar e nem ao menos do motivo de Yue e ele estarem na mesma cidade. Muita coincidência. Parou de andar, ao constatar que ele estava lá por algum motivo, e que ficaria esperto. Seja lá o que fosse jamais voltaria atrás. 

Continuou a andar, e o sorriso e os olhos verdes, lhe invadiram o pensamento. Isso o estava deixando incomodado, preocupado também... Yue... Sua aluna... O que ele pretendia com ela?

"_Xiaolang... Um dia vou roubar sua felicidade". _Lembrou de quando escutou isso dele, dito calmamente, e em seguida lhe deu as costas, indo embora do palácio. Mas... Qual o motivo de lembrar disso? Sakura não era a sua felicidade, e provavelmente nunca será. Balançou a cabeça afastando suas conclusões, ergueu uma sobrancelha:

"Não vou deixar que ele faça mal algum a ela!".

br

br

br

br

* * *

Continua... **

* * *

br **

br

br

br

**N/A:**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!FINALMENTE!Voltei, voltei!rss...Oiii pra todo mundo!Anos sumida!A principal explicação é que tive problemas na minha vida. Mas que já tá tudo bem!Historia grandinha, me desculpem se tiver sem graça, mas tempos sem escrever, acho q perdi o pouquinho de habilidade que tinha. Ta cheio de flashbacks. ;P. Não dei muita ênfase pro Shaoran!Ahh!Ah propósito, criei vergonha na cara, e coloquei o nome dele certo. ;x**

**Saudades daqui, das historias, das pessoas que conheci aqui! ( Kalilah!Por onde andas?E você Loki Nakaruma fofa?;/).Andei visitando aqui, e tem muita gente nova!Mto bom isso!E olha q no meu tempo ( rss...Tá não tão antiga assim!) tinha 16 historias no total, mas cada vez mais ta crescendo!Que FELICIDADE!**

**Então é isso!Vou correndo terminar outras historias!Perdão pelo o sumiço!**

**P.S: Não consigo dar um fim nesses "br", gosto de espaços grandes entres os paragrafos, mas é dificil fazer isso por aqui...¬¬.**

**Bjão!**


End file.
